Harry Potter et la pierre du soleil
by Venusa
Summary: 5° année d'harry à Poudlard (et oui, enkor) mais des évenements incroyable surviennent qui chamboule à jamais la vie de notre harry chéri et à d'autres oci ... Mais vous le saurez en lisant mon histoire ... Chapitre 1 à 13
1. UN : Hiboux services

Hello à tous.

C'est Venusa, alias Venie pour mes chéries (dpat' darki, kakou et les autres.)

Je vais publier ma première fic : HP et le pouvoir de la pierre du soleil, grace à l'aide précieuse de ma Dpatate, euh, non PARADISE adorée ^^

J'ai 25 ans, je usis maman de deux petites pitchoune et j'adore HP et son monde magique …

Je vous ferai un portrait chinois kan j'en aurai l'occasion (si vs avez des kestions : famillebrachet@aol.com)

Allez bisous, et bonne lecture ^^

VENIE vous présente sa première fic : 

****

Harry Potter et le pouvoir de la pierre du soleil

Hiboux service.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, réfléchissant quand il regarda sa montre … Minuit …

On était le 31 juillet, c'était son anniversaire. Pendant toutes les vacances, il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de ses amis et cela l'attristait beaucoup.

Soudain, il entendit des drôles de bruit. Et devant sa fenêtre en plus ! C'est sur que si l'oncle Vernon entend tout ce raffut, il va encore se faire crier dessus. 

D'un bond, il fut debout et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, arrivé devant celle-ci, il y découvrit une flopée de hiboux.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre en demandant aux hiboux de faire moins de bruit

-" chutttttttt ! sinon ça va encore faire des histoires ! " 

Comme si ils comprenaient ce que je dit, pensa t'il.

Hedwige, maîtresse des lieues, entra la première. Elle se posa tout près de Harry.

-" bonjour Hedwige, que m'apportes-tu là ? " demanda t'il.

Hedwige lui tendit la patte et Harry y décrocha sa première lettre. Harry se dit qu'après tout, peut être qu'ils le comprenaient. Et il ouvrit la lettre.

" Bonjour Harry, 

Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Je te remettrai ta surprise très prochainement. Sois sans crainte, tout va bien pour moi. Fais très attention à toi, pas de risque inutile. Sniffle "

C'était son parrain, Sirius Black. Harry était enthousiasmé car il lui laissait entendre qu'ils se verraient bientôt.

Hedwige n'était pas arrivée seule, et pendant qu'Harry lisait sa première lettre, Coq, le hibou de Ron, son meilleur ami, s'était réfugié dans sa chambre accompagné par deux autres chouettes effraie.

Coq comme a son habitude, piaillait et volait partout.

" Tais toi Coq, ou l'oncle Vernon va venir "

Ah ce Coq, toujours aussi exubérant … Il pris du Miam-hibou et en offrit à tous les hiboux pour les calmer.

Pendant ce temps là au moins, Coq arrêterait ses bêtises.

Il se rapprocha de Coq, qui mangeait, et prit délicatement le paquet accroché à sa patte.

" Cher Harry, 

Comment vas tu ? Nous on va tous bien. Hermione nous a rejoint, son séjour en Bulgarie a été interrompu, le ministère a demandé à tous les ressortissant britanniques de rentrer immédiatement. Hermione n'a toujours pas compris pourquoi, et, tu la connais, elle fait tout son possible pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe. Elle t'en dira sûrement plus dans sa lettre, elle te l'écrit en même temps que moi.

Toute la famille se joint à moi pour te souhaiter un très bon anniversaire. Tu trouveras dans le paquet, la lettre d'Hermione, nos cadeaux et des préparations des jumeaux … à tester.

Maman t'as aussi préparer des gâteaux et à ajouter des bonbons de Honeydukes, il y en a des nouveaux, ils sont délicieux tu verras ! !

Nous irons au Chemin de traverse le 28 Août, j'espère t'y retrouver, car Dumbledore a envoyer un hibou à mes parents en leurs disant qu'il était préférable pour toi de ne pas venir à la maison et de ne pas t'envoyer de courrier ( à part aujourd'hui car les hiboux sont ensorcelés pour être indétectable par Tu-sais-qui) Il dit que tu es plus en sécurité parmi tes moldus.

Bon j'espère que ton cadeau te plairas et à très bientôt ! !

Ron "

__

Harry ouvrit le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre de son ami, il y trouva plusieurs autres petits paquets enrubannés et la lettre d'Hermione.

Il prit la lettre, mais trop pressé de déguster les bonnes chose envoyés par Ron, il se saisi du paquet le plus gros et qui sentait vraiment bon. Il y découvrit tellement de friandises qu'il y plongea la main, attrapa une grosse poignée et s'assit pour lire la lettre d'Hermione.

" Harry,

Avant toutes choses, bon anniversaire ! ! Tu trouveras mon cadeau dans le paquet rouge et or. Je t'expliquerai son fonctionnement quand on se verra.

Comme Ron a du te le dire, mon voyage en Bulgarie a été interrompu. Je n'en connais toujours pas la cause mais je mène mon enquête. Tout ce que j'ai pu découvrir c'est que la Bulgarie est victime de centaines de victimes chaque jour et que le ministère Bulgare à installé un couvre-feu.

J'espère en savoir plus très prochainement. Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Viktor depuis. Même si l'on n 'est plus ensemble, je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est quand même un ami. "

Harry se gratta la tête.

-" mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire tout ça ? "

Et il se replongea dans la lecture, tout en réfléchissant.

" Enfin, et toi ? Comment vas tu ? j'espère que tout se passe bien avec ta tante, ton oncle et ton cousin.

Fais tu encore des cauchemars ? Et ta cicatrice, te fait-elle encore souffrir ?

Si jamais c'est le cas, parles-en à Dumbledore immédiatement.

Bon, je te laisse. J'espère que tu seras au Chemin de traverse le 28, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Je t'embrasse.

Hermione. "

Après la lecture, Harry se sentit mal.

Il se rappela les nuits hantées de ses souvenirs douloureux. 

Des réveils toujours difficiles, couvert de sueur avec une fulgurante douleur à sa cicatrice.

Il ne voulait envoyer de hibou à qui que ce soit. Il était terrifier à l'idée que Voldemort intercepte ses lettres. Il attendait impatiemment la rentrée pour pouvoir se confier au directeur.

Il se questionna également sur ce qu'il se passait en Bulgarie.

Il lui faudra absolument en apprendre d'avantage.

Trop intrigué, absorbé par ses pensées, il en oublia les cadeaux de ses amis.

Il s'allongea sur le lit lorsque les deux autres hiboux lui rappelèrent leur présence.

-" Oh désolé " Il se leva et détacha les lettres de leurs pattes. 

La première venait de Poudlard, il reconnaissait le sceau. Ce devait être la liste de ses fournitures.

Il s'intéressa donc à la seconde, et resta stupéfait

-" Ce n'est pas vrai ! ! " s'écria Harry avec ferveur ! !

L'oncle Vernon qui dormait tout près, du moins Harry le croyait-il, arriva dans sa chambre.

" Ce n'est pas fini tout ce raffut ! " Tonna t'il en entrant. Mais la vision des hiboux dans la pièce le laissa sans voix.

-" Qu… Que…que Font Ces …Volatiles dans MA maison ! ! ! ! Fais les Sortir IMMEDIATEMENT ! ! Du VENT ! Oiseau de malheur ! ! ! ! "

Et il se mit à gesticuler dans tout les sens en hurlant.

Les hiboux s'envolèrent par la fenêtre, Harry était resté immobile mais avait très mal au ventre à force de se retenir de rire.

Son oncle le regarda sévèrement

-" Demain, ta fenêtre sera condamnée.

-" Et Hedwige alors ? Comment fera-t'elle ? dit Harry.

-" Ta satanée chouette, je vais y réfléchir. Pour l'instant contente toi de dormir ! Et cesse de faire autant de bruit ! " Et il sortit en claquant la porte, sans oublier de l'enfermer à double tour.

Harry explosa alors dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Il se calma très vite en pensant à ce qu'avait dit son oncle … Condamnation de la fenêtre et Hedwige ? Que lui réserve t'il ?

Puis son attention revenu sur la lettre. Il l'avait faite tomber lorsque son oncle avait fait irruption dans sa chambre.

Et avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il l'avait perdu de vue.

-" Il faut que je la retrouve "

Il chercha donc dans toutes la chambre. Lorsqu'il la retrouva, cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il la cherchait.

Il avait hâte de lire son contenu ! Il était d'ailleurs surpris qu'il lui ait écrit à lui et pas à Hermione.

Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et ce qu'il y découvrît lui fit froid dans le dos.

" Harry,

Sais pas si tu recevras lettre mais espère de tout cœur.

Je retenu prisonnier avec autres sorciers. Il s'agit attaque nationale, toute Bulgarie touchée. Ne sais pas si Voldemort est auteur mais centaines personnes tuées.

Toi peut venir aide a nous, mais entendu dire eux allaient occuper toi également.

Fais attention Harry. Tu es danger !

Ai écrit Dumbledoreuh pour dire aussi se passe ici.

Bonneu chanceu.

Viktor "

Harry resta perplexe devant cette lettre.

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était en danger. Mais qui encore lui en voulait au point de le tuer ? 

Il s'endormit, épuisé.

Demain il y réfléchirait plus longuement.

Voili, fin du premier chapitre…

J'attend vos review pour la suite …

bizzzzzzzzzz


	2. DEUX : Surprise

**Surprise **

Harry se réveilla de nouveau couvert de sueur. Sa cicatrice encore plus douloureuse qu'auparavant. Le problème était qu'il ne se souvenait presque pas de ces cauchemars qui le mettaient dans cet état.

Pourtant, comme un rituel matinal, il fouillait sa mémoire pour se remémorer des bribes de rêves.

Mais rien ne revenait, comme toujours ces derniers temps.

Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et attendit que l'once Vernon vienne ouvrir sa porte.

Il réfléchissait aux lettres de Victor et d'Hermione. Qui pouvait faire de telles horreurs à part Voldemort ?

Si les ministères avaient appliqué un rapatriement et un couvre-feu, il s'agissait certainement d'un puissant sorcier. 

Mais qui ? Il allait falloir se méfier et rester prudent. Et savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Soudain, il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Ce devait être son oncle qui venait lui ouvrir la porte.

Il entendit les verrous tourner et la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Mais ce n'était pas son oncle, ni même sa tante d'ailleurs !

C'était Hagrid !

-" Bonjour Harry ! Tu es prêt, c'est bien, suis moi ! "

-" Mais Hagrid … Que fais-tu ici ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? Expl… "

-" Non Harry ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste venu te chercher car Dumbledore veut te voir. Et comme tes moldus sont pétrifiés de peur, je suis moi même monté te chercher. "

-" Ouf, j'ai eu peur. "

-" Prend tes affaires et descend me rejoindre, j'ai quelques petites choses à dire à tes moldus de la part de Dumbledore. Fais vite. "

-" D'accord Hagrid "

Hagrid sortit et Harry resta pensif. Dumbledore voulait le voir. Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce à cause de ce qu'il se passait en Bulgarie ?

Il prépara sa malle, rempli sa valise et mis sa baguette dans la poche. Il allait à Poudlard ! Une vague de joie submergea son cœur. Sa vraie maison ! 

Il rejoignit Hagrid qui était en grande discussion avec sa tante.

-" Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ! s'exclama t'elle.

-" D'accord ou pas, ce n'est pas mes affaires ! Ma mission est de vous emmener vous et le petit. Mais si vous désirez que votre fils et votre mari nous accompagnent, je suppose que Dumbledore n'y verra pas d'objection. 

-" Mais, pourquoi devez vous nous emmener, prenez Harry et laissez-nous ! "

-" Non, je dois vous emmener Harry et vous, ainsi que votre famille si vous le souhaitez, mais vous devez absolument me suivre. Préparez vous nous n'allons pas tarder à partir. "

Harry était bouche bée dans le couloir ! Les Dursley allait l'accompagner chez Dumbledore ! Mais pourquoi ?

Hagrid le vit et lui dit de descendre.

-" Tes affaires sont prêtes Harry ? 

-" Oui, mais pourquoi …

-" Tu le sauras en temps voulu, pas de question. J'ai encore du travail .

-" Mais…

-" Harry … ! descend tes affaires et attend moi avec ta famille près de la cheminée, j'arrive. "

Harry s'exécuta, des questions plein la tête !

Mais que se passais t'il ? Il monta chercher ses affaires. Il vit sa tante et son oncle préparer une valise. Son oncle ronchonnait et sa tante était pensive. Dudley était dans sa chambre, mort de peur. Il attendait que sa mère vienne.

Harry arriva dans sa chambre, et essaya de porter sa malle. En vain, il ne parvenait pas à le soulever. Il prit donc Hedwige qui était dans sa cage et la descendit. 

Hagrid avait disparu, il avait dit qu'il arrivait et qu'il avait encore du travail. Il allait sûrement revenir bien vite.

Sa tante descendit avec ses valises. Oncle Vernon ronchonnait toujours. Dudley, lui devait encore être dans sa chambre. 

-" Où sont le reste de tes affaire Harry ? dit sa tante.

-" Encore dans ma chambre, je n'arrive pas à soulever ma malle.

-" Ton ami t'aideras à la descendre car je ne pense pas que Vernon en soit capable, elle est beaucoup trop lourde.

-" Euh … oui. Mais pourquoi vous …

-" On n'en sais pas plus que toi gamin, lui répondit son oncle.

-" Oh Dudley est encore la haut, fit Pétunia, je vais le chercher. "

Harry et son oncle se regardait en chien de faïence. Tous deux se questionnait.

Soudain, Hagrid réapparut.

Il était accompagné par les parents d'Hermione. 

-" Vous êtes prêts, demanda t'il ?

-" euh, oui. Presque. La malle du gamin…

-" D'Harry ! pas du gamin. Il se prénomme H A R R Y !

-" oui, pardon. La malle d'Harry est trop lourde elle est encore dans sa chambre. Quand à ma femme, elle arrive avec Dudley.

-" D'accord. "

Hagrid leva son parapluie. Vernon, recula pétrifié de peur.

-" Vous inquiétez pas Dursley, c'est pour la malle, pas pour vous. "

Vernon, rassuré, reprit ses couleurs. Il regarda Hagrid faire venir la malle à lui.

Dans le même temps, ils entendirent Pétunia et Dudley arriver.

Harry n'avait pas pu discuter avec les parents d'Hermione tant la tension régnant dans la pièce était forte. Il se contenta juste de leurs adresser un sourire qui lui fut rendu.

Enfin, lorsque tout le monde fut présent, Hagrid leur demanda de former un cercle, autour des valises et de se prendre la main. Dès que tout le monde furent en position, il prit son parapluie et dit 

-" POUDLARD ! "

Merci pour vos review ^^

Bizou…

PS : pour Space girl, je mettrai pas de nouveaux chapitres sur MMHP avant qu'ici ce soit au même niveau…

En plus, j'attend la correction de Paradise …


	3. TROIS : Révélations

**Révélations. **

Ils arrivèrent tous à Près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry était sceptique, il était impossible en temps normal de transplaner à Poudlard et ses environs. Comment cela se faisait t'il ? Peut-être qu'Hagrid à une autorisation de Dumbledore pensa t'il.

Il observa sa famille, qui était morte de trouille à part Pétunia qui apparemment connaissait les lieux. Les parents d'Hermione était impressionnés. 

J'imagine leur tête à l'intérieur songea Harry.

Ils attendaient Hagrid, qui était parti déposé quelques affaires chez lui.

L'oncle Vernon, regarda effrayé tout autour de lui et demanda à Pétunia ce qu'ils venaient faire ici.

" Je n'en sais pas plus que toi " disait-elle.

Quand à Dudley, il fallait le voir pour le croire, accroché aux jupes de sa mère. " Duddliney chéri " était blanc comme un linge et tremblant comme une feuille. Rien à voir avec celui qui le prenait pour un punching-ball il y a quelques années. Toujours est-il qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux sur leurs présences à tous ici. Et la présence de sa famille ainsi que celle des parents de Hermione ne présageait rien de bon.

Hagrid réapparut, il avança vers Harry et le groupe, 

-" Nous allons aller au château. Tachez de ne pas me perdre de vue vous risqueriez de vous perdre. Suivez moi et tout ira bien. Nous allons aller dans la grande salle pour une collation puis nous nous rendrons ensemble dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. "

-" entendu " Répondirent-ils tous.

La troupe se dirigea dans la direction qu'Harry connaissait parfaitement, la grande salle. Il avait bien envie d'aller faire un petit tour pour voir si tout était à sa place. Et peut-être tomber sur le miroir du Rised… Il avait envie de voir ses parents. 

-" Non Harry, ne t'éloigne pas. Suis moi, tu es attendu. " Dit Hagrid.

Tous les regards se retournèrent sur lui.

-" Oui, oui, Hagrid je te suis. Ne t'inquiètes pas. " Répondit Harry. 

Il me connaît bien pensa t'il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait mal au ventre soudainement.

Mieux valait suivre Hagrid et il verrait après pour sa petite escapade. Peut-être irait-il à Pré-au-lard boire une bierreaubeurre. Avec sa cape d'invisibilité il pouvait se rendre où bon lui semblait. Et grâce à la carte des maraudeurs, ses déplacements étaient facilités et les risques quasiment nuls.

Ils arrivèrent au château, la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant les lieux. Il entendit sa tante, se parlant à elle-même, dire que cela n'avait pas changé. Harry était médusé. Ainsi sa tante connaissait Poudlard !

Étrange.

Vernon et Dudley regardaient avec de grands yeux les tableaux où passaient de temps à autres divers personnages. Les parents d'Hermione avait l'air moins perplexe. Il était sur qu'Hermione leur en avait parlé. D'ailleurs, ils devaient connaître toute l'histoire de Poudlard étant donné que leur fille la connaissait par cœur. 

-" AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Maman ! "

C 'était Dudley. Devant lui se tenait Peeves, avec la grimace la plus horrible qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Dudley était vert de peur. Vernon, blanc comme un linge, avait reculé contre le mur. Harry rit doucement. 

-" Trouillard lui murmura-t'il à l'oreille "

-" Dégage Peeves, où j'appelle le Baron Sanglant. " dit Hagrid.

-" Non, ne l'appelez pas ! Implora Peeves, Je m'en vais ! "

Et il disparut derrière le mur.

-" Et ne t'avise pas de recommencer à effrayer ces moldus ! ! ! " Tonna Hagrid à l'intention de Peeves.

-" Bien sur, je ne recommencerai pas, promis " Répondit Peeves, sa voix provenant de loin.

-" Nous y sommes presque. " dit Hagrid.

Ils tournèrent au bout du couloir et entrèrent dans la grande salle.

-" Oh c'est magnifique ! Hermione nous l'avait décrite mais elle est beaucoup plus somptueuse que je ne l'avais imaginé !

-" Magique, je dirai même chérie ! "

-" Voilà la grande salle. Installez vous. "

Ils s'assirent tous à la table des Gryffondors. Décorée de rouge et or, elle était recouverte de nourriture dans de grands plats dorées.

Dudley avait les yeux écarquillés devant l'étal de nourriture.

-" Maman, je peux ? "

-" Oui Dudley, mais ne te goinfres pas. Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive quand tu manges trop Dudley ! " 

Elle se servit une tasse de thé, et un café qu'elle tendit à son mari.

" Vernon, tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? "

Il se saisit de la tasse, et lui répondit non merci.

Harry remarqua que son oncle aussi la trouvait trop à l'aise. Comme si elle connaissait parfaitement Poudlard …

Et puis elle n'avait pas eu peur quand Peeves était apparut …

Vraiment bizarre se dit Harry.

Harry se proposa de servir les parents de son amie.

-" Merci Harry ! J'aimerais goûter le jus de citrouille. Hermione nous a dit qu'il était excellent ici. "

-" Bien sur, attendez … " 

Et il servit deux grands verres de jus de citrouille.

" Voilà, c'est vrai que le jus de citrouille de Poudlard est délicieux. " 

Et il leur tendit leurs verres. Il se servit à son tour. Cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir de manger à sa faim, et surtout de manger ici. Malgré les événements inhabituels.

Tous se régalèrent. Dudley mangea tellement qu'il se plaignit d'avoir mal au ventre. " Bien fait " pensa Harry.

Hagrid arriva et leur demanda à tous de le suivre.

Le professeur Dumbledore les attendait.

Hagrid les conduisit rapidement auprès du directeur.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le bureau. Fumseck reconnut Harry et vint se poser sur son épaule. La famille Dursley était ébahie, mis à part Pétunia. 

" Mais que cache t'elle ? " se demanda Harry.

Les parents d'Hermione regardait la pièce avec des yeux rond. Impressionnés par la taille du bureau et la décoration.

-" Merci Hagrid.

-" De rien professeur. Je vous laisse maintenant, je dois m'occuper des licornes. "

-" Bien. Vas y vite. Ils attendent ton aide.

Et Hagrid sortit.

-" Tout d'abord, Monsieur et Madame Granger, Monsieur Dursley, Dudley, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Avant quoi que ce soit, laissez moi vous expliquez le pourquoi de votre présence en ces lieux. Harry, Pétunia, bonjour. "

Harry regarda sa tante. Elle détourna le regard.

-" Vous êtes ici à cause de certains événements survenus cette nuit. Monsieur Granger, madame, il m'est pénible de vous annoncer que votre fille se trouve en ce moment même à l'hôpital sainte-mangouste.

-" Quoi ! ! ! s'exclama ensemble Harry et les parents d'Hermione !

-" Et les Weasley ? s'écria Harry.

-" Chaque chose en son temps Harry. Tout d'abord Hermione. Elle est dans un état critique mais stable. Il faut être patient. Quand à la famille Weasley, Harry. Rassures-toi. Hermione a réussi à les sauver, enfin tous sauf un … Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas Ron. Il s'agit de Percy. Il se trouve que Percy était passé de l'autre coté et que c'est avec son aide que l'attaque a eu lieu. Mais on ne sais pas par quel miracle Hermione a réussi à les vaincre. Nous lui demanderons dès son réveil. "

" Je ne voit pas ce que l'on vient faire la dedans ! " Tonna Vernon.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

-" J'y viens monsieur Dursley. J'y vient. Donc, la famille Weasley se porte bien. Ils sont actuellement en observation. "

Ouf pensa Harry. Mais pourquoi Percy avait t'il pactisé avec Voldemort ?

Il se doutait qu'il n'était pas bien. Pas à l'aise. Mais de là à aller remplir les rangs de Voldemort, il ne l'aurait jamais pensé. 

-" Monsieur, madame Granger, le professeur Mac Gonagall va vous conduire auprès de votre fille. Je pense que vous êtes pressés d'être auprès d'elle et je suis certain que votre présence l'aidera à se réveiller. Je vous demanderai de prendre vos disposition pour rester dans notre monde. Vous avez déjà une chambre réservée au service d'hébergement de Sainte-Mangouste. Vous aurez à vos cotés un de mes amis, Monsieur Fol œil, pour tout vos déplacements et vos démarches. Minerva vous le présenteras dès votre arrivée. Pour toutes questions, voyez avec monsieur Fol œil, il saura vous répondre. "

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le professeur Mac Gonagall apparut, le visage blême.

-" Enchantée. Suivez moi maintenant. Hermione à besoin de vous sentir auprès d'elle. A plus tard, Albus. "

-" Merci monsieur le directeur. A bientôt. " Dirent les parents d'Hermione.

Ils sortirent du bureau. Harry se posait mille questions, quand il entendit son oncle.

-" Comment se fait il qu'il te connaisse Pétunia ?

-" Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. répondit t'elle sèchement.

Dudley, lui, s'était endormit sur la chaise.

-" Bien, A nous maintenant. Harry, tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai fait venir ta tante et ton oncle. "

-" A ça … On peut le dire ! J'aimerais bien comprendre ! "

-" Il y a quelques années, nous avons rouvert le dossier de ta tante. En fait, ta tante n'est pas une simple moldue. Après examen de son dossier avec de nouvelles formules, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'il y avait eu des modifications dans son dossier. Nous avons donc fait rétablir ces " erreurs " et nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que ta tante avait sa place à Poudlard, comme ta mère. "

-" Ce n'est pas possible ! " crièrent ensemble Harry et Vernon.

-" Vous êtes sur ? " demanda Harry.

-" Oh oui ! très sur ! on ne sais pas encore qui a procédé aux modifications du dossier mais il s'agit d'une personne très puissante et qui voyait en ta tante un grand danger. Et il ne se trompait pas d'ailleurs ! " Vernon était abattu, et Harry, lui, restait comme pétrifié.

-" Un grand danger ? mais pourquoi ? je ne l'ai jamais vu … "

-" Je sais Harry . Et c'est normal. Pétunia avait pour consigne de ne jamais révéler ce secret, car elle risquait sa vie ainsi que la tienne. Mais à la vue des récents événements, je l'ai appelée car son aide nous sera très précieuse. "

-" Mais pourquoi a t'elle été si distante, si méprisante avec moi ? "

-" J'ai agit de la sorte Harry, pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons et mettre nos vies en périls. Il le fallait. Même ma sœur ne savait rien. Personne mis à part le professeur Dumbledore, le comité, mes parents et mes professeurs. Si Lily l'avait su, Voldemort serait venu me tuer également. Cela n'a pas été facile de t'ignorer, te mépriser, haïr la sorcellerie et tous ce monde dont en fait je faisais parti. Mais Vernon m'aidait malgré lui. "

-" Pourquoi Pétunia ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Je t'aimais ! Tu m'as menti et trahis ! "

-" Tu m'aimais ? Cela veut il dire que ce que tu viens d'apprendre te dégoûtes ? Que tu me quittes du seul fait de mon nouveau statut ? demanda pétunia.

-" Non, mais il faut que je m'y habitue. Je pense que c'est normal d'être choqué, tu ne crois pas ? Rétorqua Vernon.

-" Nous parlerons plus tard, Vernon. Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Donc professeur, en quoi pourrai-je vous être utile ? 

-" Pour commencer, tu vas te rendre à un petit stage de remise à niveau. Après, je viendrai te voir et nous en parlerons au calme. Je vous ai fait préparer une chambre, je vous y emmènerai après.

Dudley devrait faire un petit saut à l'infirmerie, il me semble qu'il a abusé du petit déjeuner servit tout à l'heure. Harry, je te ferai convoqué plus tard pour notre conversation. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire et toi aussi si je ne me trompe pas. Réveil ton cousin et emmène le voir Madame Pomfresh. Pétunia, Vernon, suivez moi. "

-" D'accord professeur. "

Harry se dirigea vers Dudley. Il vit le professeur Dumbledore et son oncle partir, sa tante elle, s'approchait de lui.

-" Harry, j'aimerais te parler quand tu te sentiras prêt. Et est-ce que … Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Est ce que je peux te serrer dans mes bras ? " Lui demanda t'elle timidement.

-" Euh … Oui. "

Pétunia étreignit Harry. Et dans le creux de son oreille, elle lui glissa

" je suis désolée Harry de t'avoir fais tant souffrir. Je te demande Pardon. "

Harry se sentait drôle, cela lui paraissait irréel. Sa tante lui demander pardon. Le serrer dans ses bras. Mais on l'avait transformer ou quoi ? c'était pas sa tante, c'était quelqu'un d'autres !

-" J'y vais. A toute à l'heure. Prend soin de ton cousin. Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile mais je lui parlerai vite. " 

-" Oui d'accord. Euh, ben, à plus tard alors. "

Elle se leva et rejoignit Vernon et Dumbledore qui souriait. 

-" Tu as bien fait. " Lui dit-il en sortant.


	4. QUATRE : Chocs à l'infirmerie

**Chocs à l'infirmerie. **

Harry était encore sous le choc de toutes ces révélations. Ainsi sa tante était des leurs. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il se demandait comment aurait été sa vie si elle lui avait dit dès le début. Il n'aurait sûrement pas vécu aussi péniblement.

Et en quoi était-elle dangereuse ?

Bon il fallait emmener Dudley voir Pomfresh.

-" Dudley ! Réveille toi ! Dit il en le poussant doucement.

-" Mmmmmmmm …

-" OH, lève toi !

-" Laisse moi dormir ! "

Et dans un mouvement, il se tourna mais tomba de sa chaise. 

- " Aïe ! " Il se leva. " Ou suis je ? Ou sont mes parents ? 

-" je t'expliquerai plus tard, suis moi maintenant ! lui dit Harry.

-" Tu veux m'emmener où ? J'aime pas cet endroit !

-" Ben il va falloir t'y habituer car tu es pas prêt d'aller ailleurs ! Allez bouge toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

-" Comment ça ?

-" Allez viens je te dis ? je t'expliquerai quand on sera arriver. Dépêche toi !

-" Mais j'ai mal au ventre ! gémit t'il.

-" Je te conduit à l'infirmerie justement ! ! Allez ! Active toi !

-" D'accord, d'accord ! "

Harry ouvrit la porte, Dudley le suivait apeuré.

-" C'est sombre ici. on va faire des mauvaises rencontres. Comme ce … PAE … Peeves. " Dit il en tremblant.

-" T'inquiètes pas, j connais Peeves et je sait le faire partir. Dépêche toi. Plus vite on y serra, plus vite tu seras à l'abri "

Et Harry marcha vite . Décidément son cousin était vraiment mou.

Il repensait à toutes les révélations de ces dernières 24 heures. Plein de questions lui venait en tête tandis qu'il marchait, semant inconsciemment Dudley. Il les poserait en temps voulus quand il aura les intéressés en face de lui.

-" Attend moi ! Harry !

-" Je suis là. On est presque arrivé.

-" Tant mieux ! j'ai très mal moi ! Tu pourrais marcher moins vite !

-" Et toi, tu pourrais moins manger … "

Dudley ne répondit pas . Vexé sûrement.

" Normal, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse " se dit Harry.

Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, Harry frappa.

-" Rentre Harry, je t'attendais. Ton cousin est là ?

-" Oui madame Pomfresh. Je vous présente Dudley. "

Dudley n'osait pas s'approcher de l'infirmière. " Elle va pas te manger " lui dit Harry à l'oreille.

-" Enchantée Dudley. Assois-toi que je t'examine. "

Elle le regarda sous toutes les coutures.

-" Ce n'est rien, tu seras sur pied d'ici ce soir. Allonge toi là, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. Harry, tu peux partir. Je te ferai savoir quand tu pourras venir le chercher.

-" D'accord madame Pomfresh. A tout à l'heure. "

Et il se dirigea vers la sortit quand soudain

-" NON ! reste avec moi ! Implora Dudley. Tu dois me dire où sont mes parents.

-" Écoute, tes parents vont venir des qu'ils auront fini. Je pense que c'est à eux de t'expliquer ce qui se passe, pas à moi. Reste là, Pomfresh va te soigner et je reviendrai te chercher. D'ici là tes parents seront certainement venus t'expliquer.

-" Mais j'ai peur !

-" Peur de quoi ? de l'infirmière ? " Il se mit à rire. " Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Elle ne va pas te faire avaler de la mort au rat, quoi que l'idée ne me déplaise pas. C'est une infirmière, pas un monstre. Tu es en sécurité ici !

-" Voilà c'est prêt ! dit madame Pomfresh en tenant la potion. Avale moi ça. Tu vas aller tout de suite mieux ! " Et elle lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide blanchâtre. 

-" Allez , prend le ! Ca ira mieux après ! 

-" D'a … d'accord. " Il attrapa le verre. L'approcha de ses lèvres et, en fermant les yeux par appréhension, avala la mixture. Ce n'est pas si mauvais en fait. "

Pom-Pom rit.

-" Tu croyais que cela allait avoir de goût d'artichaut ou quoi ? dit Harry. Allez j'y vais. A tout à l'heure. "

-" Euh … Ben d'accord. "

-" A plus tard Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas, des que votre cousin pourra sortir, je vous ferai prévenir.

-" Oui, oui dit t'il. déjà absorbé par d'autres pensées et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

" Je suppose qu'ils ont du y mettre mes affaires. Oh, mes cadeaux … Ca m'était complètement sortit de la tête. Je verrais cela des que je serai dans mon dortoir. "

En tournant dans le couloir, il failli percuter le professeur Dumbledore, accompagné de sa tante et son oncle.

-" Ca va Harry ? tu viens de l'infirmerie ? 

-" Oui professeur. Dudley aimerait bien voir ses parents d'ailleurs.

-" Oui, nous y allons justement. Tu montes dans ton dortoir ?

-" Oui, mes affaires sont déjà en haut je suppose.

-" tu supposes bien Harry, dit Dumbledore le sourire aux lèvres. Mais pour entrer dans ta salle commune, il te manque un petit quelque chose, annonça t'il avec malice.

-" Ah oui, c'est vrai ! répondit Harry en riant. Le mot de passe ! 

-" C'est Happy birthday. D'ailleurs bon anniversaire Harry. Tu trouveras un petit quelque chose sur ton lit. Monte vite. Et rejoint nous pour le déjeuner surtout !

-" Oui professeur ! Et il partit en direction de la tour des Gryffondors, pressé de se retrouver dans cet endroit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, sa vraie maison !

-" Allez, pétunia, Vernon. Il faut parler à votre fils maintenant. Nous avons du retard à rattraper ! "

Et tous se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

Madame Pomfresh ouvrit la porte.

-" Entrez. Il vous demande Pétunia ! Comment allez-vous ?

-" Je vais bien madame Pomfresh. Merci. Qu'as t'il ?

Vernon regardait son fils, endormit. Et il se retourna vers l'infirmière, attendant sa réponse.

-" Très bien. C'était juste une indigestion. Par contre un régime s'impose.

-" Il y est déjà , dit Vernon.

-" Non, Vernon. Répondit pétunia. Il triche. Ces amis lui donnent des cochonneries, il se lève la nuit pour manger. Des qu'il en a l'occasion, il mange. 

-" Mais… comment tu le sais ?

-" Je sais beaucoup de choses, Vernon… Comme par exemple tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Harry derrière notre dos. C'est un petit démon et il est tant que l'on soit plus sévère avec lui. Il fait trop ce qu'il veut. Avant je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose à part jouer la maman poule mais maintenant, tu vas me découvrir sous mon vrai visage. Et beaucoup de choses vont changer. En commençant par l'éducation de Dudley, ainsi qu'un petit régime pour toi. Et on va aussi faire un cadeau à Harry. Mais on en reparlera plus tard.

Dudley commença à bouger. Les voix de ses parents l'avaient réveillé.

Pétunia, Vernon et le professeur, qui jusque la c'était tenu à l'écart, s'approchèrent de Dudley.

-" Maman ! Papa ! Mais où étiez vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé seul avec Harry ? Expliquez moi ce qu'il se passe ! Je veux rentrer à la maison ! dit il presque en pleurant.

-" Dudley, il va falloir que tu nous écoutes attentivement répondit Pétunia.

-" Oui maman. Mais …

-" Chut ! Écoute bien. Répondit Vernon.

-" Alors Dudley, il va falloir que tu restes calme. Voilà, il y a de cela quelques années, on a découvert que ma sœur n'était pas la seule sorcière de la famille. En fait, les personnes qui examinent les dossiers des nouveaux nés n'ont pas remarquer la contrefaçon d'un dossier … Le mien.

-" Tu es des leurs ? tu es une sorcière ! ! ! Papa ! ! ! ! ! ! !

-" Chut Dudley. Les sorciers ne sont pas tous mauvais tu sais. Répondit Vernon.

-" Tu ne disais pas ça avant ! ! !

-" Oui mais j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses ici. Et j'ai changé d'avis. Tu sait, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Mais laisse continuer ta mère.

-" Merci chéri. Donc Dudley, c'est vrai, je suis une sorcière. Et tu dois savoir aussi que tu en es un également.

-" QUOI ! crièrent en même temps le père et le fils. 

-" Oui, c'est vrai. Ta mère devait te le dire. Il faut que tu commences ton apprentissage maintenant, tu as beaucoup de retard. Ta mère ne voulait pas que tu le commencent avant. Cela devait rester secret. Et les événements font qu'aujourd'hui ce secret est caduque. Ton apprentissage commencera dès demain. Tu devras travailler très dur. Pour la rentrée, on verra, selon ton niveau dans quel année tu débuteras. Déclara Dumbledore.

-" Mais Pétunia, pourquoi . comment ? 

-" Tu étais tellement contre ce monde, et mon cas devant rester secret, j'ai préféré attendre que vous connaissiez la vérité. Maintenant, il est temps de lever le sortilège sur Dudley pour que l'on puisse voir comment est son flux magique. Et qu'enfin il débute son apprentissage. "

Dudley n'en revenait pas. Lui, un sorcier ?

-" Il est temps, Dudley. Par contre, tu devras être fort. Le fait de lever le sortilège d'enfouissement ( denz _essere magia infodire_) est très éprouvant. Toi aussi Pétunia, il faut que tu le subisses. Alors asseyez vous et nous allons commencer. Dit Dumbledore.

Dudley regarda sa mère. Elle lui fit un regard rassurant et ses tremblements cessa.

-" Ca va aller mon cœur. Sois fort. " Chuchota t'elle au creux de son oreille. Puis elle l'embrassa.

Dudley était rassuré que sa mère soit près de lui. Il se cramponna au lit et attendit. Mais attendre quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop. " J'espère que ça fait pas mal " se dit-il.

Dumbledore se plaça devant eux, demanda à Pomfresh et Vernon de reculer et dit à Pétunia de s'éloigner de Dudley.

-" Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Dudley

-" Lorsque l'on utilise le sort d'extraction, on fait apparaître la magie qui était enfouie au fond de la personne. Cette magie à été enfermée durant longtemps et elle crée un champ magique très intense et dangereuse pour les autres. Étant donné que tu as été ensorcelé à ta naissance, tu vas dégager un flux magique très important et nous devons rester à l'abri. Toi, par contre, tu devras te contrôler. Et surtout ne pas bouger. Tu risques de faire une crise. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, c'est pourquoi la pratique de ces sortilèges doit être faite en présence dune infirmière ou d'un médecin.

Madame Pomfresh, tenez vous prête. Vous avez les potions ?

-" Oui professeur, tout est prêts. Hagrid m'a ramener les crins de licorne ainsi que les autres ingrédients il y a de cela une heure. J'ai donc pu les confier au professeur Rogue afin qu'il les prépares.

-" Donc nous sommes parés à toutes éventualités. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer. "


	5. CINQ : La cérémonie d'extraction

****

La cérémonie d'extraction

Tous étaient concentrés. Dudley était de plus en plus pétrifié. Au moins comme cela il ne bougerait pas, comme l'avait demandé le sorcier, il n'arrivait pas retenir son nom. Il regardait sa mère lui sourire et l'encourager. 

Le professeur Dumbledore était tellement concentré qu'il dégageait une aura bleue autour de lui. Les yeux fermés il récitait une incantation inlassablement. On sentait une brise s'élever en dessous de lui., de plus en plus fort. L'aura du professeur devenait de plus en plus grande et bientôt elle engloba Dudley et Pétunia. 

Autour d'eux, Vernon et l'infirmière s'étaient collés contre le mur et regardait. Vernon était abasourdi. Il croyait rêver. Il était impressionné par ce professeur Dumbledore. Il dégageait une telle lumière, une telle puissance …

Madame Pomfresh se tenait prête. Elle avait déjà assisté à plusieurs cérémonies de ce type, deux pour être exact, mais à chaque fois c'était la même chose. Malaises, cris, spasmes. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne réagirait pas plus mal que les autres.

-" magia del essere extragere " Scanda d'une voix d'outre tombe le professeur Dumbledore.

Un tourbillon émana de Dudley et Pétunia. Le professeur Dumbledore fut propulsé en arrière. Madame Pomfresh vint l'aider à le relever.

-" C'est a eux de faire le reste maintenant. J'espère que Dudley sera fort et ne sombrera pas dans un coma. " Dit t'il.

La pièce était balayée par le vent, violent. On voyait Pétunia et Dudley mener un combat intérieur. Pétunia avait les yeux fermés et une ride de concentration barrait son front. Dudley serrait les dents comme jamais. 

Pétunia avait l'impression que quelqu'un plongeait sa main au fond de son être. Elle luttait contre l'envie de se laisser aller. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait rester éveillée et serrait les poings. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes, la sueur perlait à grosses gouttes. Mais elle devait tenir. Sa magie allait revenir. Depuis toutes ces années passées sans, elle allait enfin la retrouver. Elle sentit une boule monter le long de sa gorge et ouvrit la bouche pour la faire sortir. Dans un même temps, elle cru qu'un couteau transperçait son cœur. La douleur fut si vive qu'elle s'effondra sur le lit. Pour elle, la séance était finie, elle sentait la magie battre en elle. Et elle sombra, inconsciente.

Dudley cru mourir. Il avait senti un grand froid l'envahir, suivi d'une douloureuse sensation de brûlure. Dans son corps, il croyait sentir des doigts qui cherchait quelque chose au fond de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier de lui même, comme si son corps dont il ne pouvait sortir était du plomb. Il aurait aimé crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il tremblait, transpirait. D'un coup, son corps fut projeté en arrière. Il tomba sur le sol. Des spasmes le saisirent et des cris se fit entendre, mais ce n'était pas lui car il n'avait pas la bouche ouverte. Puis, il sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans son cœur, comme si elle voulait sortir. Il avait tellement mal qu'il se laissa aller. Il ne supportait plus cette douleur. Il sombra dans ce qu'il croyait être le sommeil. Sa magie était là mais lui était loin. 

Il fallait le ramener à présent.

Madame Pomfresh c'était précipitée sur Pétunia. Elle lui fit avaler un peu de potion. Elle connaissait cet état, c'était normal. Par contre, arrivée près de Dudley, elle regarda le professeur Dumbledore et lui fit signe.

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. 

-" Je n'ai jamais vu ce cas Albus. Cela n'est pas normal, chuchota t'elle

-" Je pense que si , il a été ensorcelé des sa naissance. Mais il a du se laisser envahir et par peur a du capituler face à la douleur. Il faut essayer de le faire revenir.

-" Comment ? Les potions que j'ai ne seront d'aucune utilité. Son cas est particulier. Il faut appeler un médicomage.

-" Je m'en occupe, Pom-Pom. Il faut lui parler, qu'il ne reste pas seul. Malgré son état, il doit sentir la présence de ses parents. Je vais de se pas chercher Paradise. Elle saura quoi faire. Je reviens de suite.

Il se leva, regarda Pétunia et s'approcha d'elle.

-" Allez près de Dudley avec votre mari et parlez lui. Je revient. Il faut la présence d'un médicomage. Pom-Pom dit que ses potions ne seront d'aucune utilité. Je fais au plus vite. "

Dumbledore, s'empressa de partir retrouver Paradise.

C'était une médicomage très renommée et elle connaissait cet état particulier que causait parfois ce sort, ayant assisté plusieurs fois sa grande amie et puissante sorcière, Clém qui enseignait les grands sorts à Beaux-batons. Il sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard, se rendit sur le lieu spécifique que quelques rares personnes connaissait et transplana. Peu de personne pouvait transplaner dans Poudlard. Il fallait l'autorisation du directeur et seul les professeurs et quelques personnes digne de confiance avait eu le privilèges de ses faveurs. De plus, il fallait l'aval du ministère et un endroit précis était désigné et surveillé constamment.

Pétunia se leva. Elle dégageai une aura rosée. Elle savait que cela ne durerait que quelques minutes. Vernon la regarda, émerveillé. 

-" Tu dégages une telle lumière. C'est magnifique " lui dit il.

Pétunia rit doucement, elle savait qu'elle était enfin elle même et Vernon allait avoir une femme complètement différente. Elle avait retrouvé ces facultés magique. La joie de vivre était là, elle se sentait si bien. Plus de masque, plus jamais de mensonges.

-" Merci. Allons près de Dudley. Il faut l'aider à passer cette étape. Par contre Vernon, il faut que je te le dise… La libération de son flux magique va certainement changer son caractère. Alors ne soit pas surpris. C'est pareil pour moi. Déclara t'elle.

-" Changer son caractère ? Mais comment ça ?

-" Eh bien le fait d'enfouir son flux magique à influé sur sa vie. Certains éléments de son caractères sont basé dans ce flux. Ce n'est pas très grave. Mais il peut devenir totalement différent ou rester à peu près le même. Allons près de lui. Il faut lui parler.

-" D'accord ma chérie.

Et il rejoignirent Dudley surveillé par madame Pomfresh.

-" On est là mon trésor. T'inquiètes pas on va te sortir de là très vite. Le professeur Dumbledore va revenir vite. Tiens bon. Dit pétunia a son fils.

-" On t'aime fiston, nous laisse pas.


	6. SIX : Retour au dortoir

**Retour au dortoir **

Harry arriva devant la grosse dame. 

-" Happy birthday dit il

- " Oui oui. " Et elle le laissa passer.

Harry pénétra dans la salle commune. Le sourire aux lèvres il redécouvrit cette salle qu'il aimait tant.

-" Enfin chez moi ! ! ! ! " Cria t'il, heureux !

Et il se mit a courir partout. Trop content d'être dans ce qu'il considérait comme étant sa vraie maison !

Il trouva sur une table de quoi se rafraîchir. Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et le vida d'un trait, puis s'empara d'une part de tarte à la mélasse.

Il la dévora goulûment. " On dirai Dudley en train de manger " , pensa t'il.

-" ça donne soif ! "

Il se resservit un verre, mais il prit du sirop de salsepareille avec de la limonade.

Il se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Il avait hâte de découvrir les cadeaux de ses amis.

Il monta les escaliers et arriva dans son dortoir. Il eu une pensée pour Ron. Il espérait le revoir très vite car il lui manquait. Comme Hermione d'ailleurs. Mais Hermione, c'était pas pareil.

Enfin, les deux lui manquaient, il aurait aimé qu'ils soit présent avec lui.

Prés de son lit était posée sa malle et le reste de ses affaires.

Il alla s'agenouiller devant et l'ouvrit.

Il recherchait une chose. Les lettres de ses amis. Il avait envie de les relire. 

Puis il repensa aux cadeaux, il n'avait rien ouvert de tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu.

Il vit sur le lit, deux paquets et deux lettre.

Il se saisit d'une lettre, l'ouvrit 

" Harry,

Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.

J'en profite pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Ton parrain à été innocenté et réhabiliter. Cet été, pendant que tu étais chez les Dursley, j'ai utilisé un retourneur de temps et je suis revenu au moment où Peter avoue tout. Monsieur Fudge était avec moi. Il a donc tout vu. Et tout enregistré avec son œil de lynx.

Voilà, pour le reste, Sirius t'en parlera peut-être puisqu'il arrive dans deux jours. 

Ton cadeau est avec Hagrid. Il t'apprendra à t'en occuper. Par contre, il ne devra pas sortir de la salle des Gryffondors. Je compte sur toi. Si tu te poses des questions sur ce cadeau, je t'en parlerai lors de notre entrevue ce soir. Voilà. Cours voir Hagrid des que tu auras fini.

Ton ami et conseiller. "

Harry se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Si Hagrid s'en occupait ça ne pouvait être qu'un animal.

Mais lequel ?

Il se saisit de la deuxième lettre,

" Harry

pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps je peux enfin t'offrir quelque chose. Mais cela ne se fera pas en un jour car mon cadeau est très spécial. Tu en sauras plus très bientôt.

Je t'aime énormément et te demande pardon pour tout le mal que l'on t'a fait.

Bon anniversaire Harry.

Pétunia "

Harry était étonné. La première fois que sa tante lui souhaitait son anniversaire ! Et un présent l'attendait.

" Eh ben, se dit il, il faut croire qu'elle est gentille en fait. "

Il se saisit d'un des paquets sur le lit et l'ouvrit.

Une petite carte était accrochée. Le paquet venait d'Hagrid. Elle disait :

" Cela te sera sans doute utile pour le cadeau du professeur Dumbledore. Mets le près de ton lit. Bon anniversaire. "

C'était un perchoir, comme celui du professeur Dumbledore pour Fumseck. Harry se douta alors de ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait offert.

" J'irai chez Hagrid des que j'aurai fini " se dit il.

Le deuxième paquet avait également un petit mot accroché. Il venait du professeur Mac Gonagall et du professeur Bibine.

" Pour que tu puisses nous faire rêver pendant les matchs de Quidditch. Et faire ainsi remporter la coupe aux Gryffondors. Prends en soin. "

Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit le dernier balai. L'Éclair d'argent. Il était magnifique. Une selle argentée, un manche en ébène. Il y découvrit même son nom sur la crosse. C'était un balai conçu spécialement pour lui.

Le mode d'emploi était avec, ainsi qu'un nécessaire de nettoyage. Harry était fou de joie.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses professeurs lui offriraient une telle merveille.

Il chercha maintenant les paquets de Ron et d'Hermione. Il les trouva au fin fond de sa malle.

Il sortit le paquet de Ron. Il s'empressa de le déballer et découvrit un abonnement au Quidditch Magasine, un livre sur le Quidditch, Feinte et astuces des attrapeurs et des petites figurine animé d'un terrain de Quidditch. Avec les joueurs de chaque équipe et les petites balles. 

Il n'y avait plus qu'à lire le mode d'emploi. ça sera super pour les entraînement de Quidditch. Merci Ron pensa t'il.

Il se saisit du paquet d'Hermione.

Je suis sure que c'est des livres songea t'il.

Bingo !

Il y avait 5 livres.

Se protéger des forces du mal, Miranda Papeur,

Magie blanche de anonyme,

Se guérir et guérir les autres, Alho Pitalt-pasmort.

L'art du duel, Aurora Dawn 

1000 et Un sortilèges de parade, Paradise Nightwish

Et entre les livres, se trouvait un bijou.

-" Ce doit être ce dont elle me parle quand elle met je t'apprendrai à t'en servir plus tard. 

En tout cas les livres ont l'air intéressant. "

Il se saisit du pendentif. Il se mit à briller entre sa main, il brillait et bougeai. 

Harry le lâcha. Le reprit par la chaîne et le rangea. 

" Faudra vraiment qu'elle m'explique ! ! "

Il se saisit de la dernière lettre, celle de Poudlard. Il avait oublier de l'ouvrir avec tout ça.

" Cher M. Potter.

Vous voudrez prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire débutera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n° 9 ¾ à onze heure précises.

J'ai également l'honneur de vous demander d'accepter le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. M. Dubois ayant fini ses études, je ne vois que vous pour le remplacer. Il vous faudra recruter également un gardien, et une poursuiveuse.

Ci joint votre liste de fourniture scolaire.

Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,

Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice adjointe.

Uniforme :

1 Robe de bal

3 Robes de travail (noires) modèle B

2 chapeaux pointus.

2 paires de gants protecteur. (cuir de dragons recommandé)

cape d'hiver 

Affaires personnelles.

Livres et manuels : 

Livre des sorts et enchantement niveau 5 de Miranda Fauconette

La métamorphose et ses subtilités de Minerva Mac Gonagall

Histoire de la magie (tome 2) de Bathilda Tourdesac

Milles herbes et champignons magique, de Phyllida Augirolle.

Potions magiques (volume 2) de Arsenius Beaulitron

Vie et habitats des animaux fantastiques de Newt Scamender

Encyclopédie des animaux magiques de Rubéus Hagrid

Se protéger des forces du mal de Miranda Papeur

Magie noire, en savoir plus, de Deleo Van Piret- latus-mal

Fournitures :

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle supérieur en argent, taille 1)

2 boites de fioles en verre de cristal

1 boites de fioles en oxyde de zirconium

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

1 tarot de Marseille

1 pendule "

__

Apparemment, on va approfondir la divination, je sais pas si ca va me plaire. On verra bien, pensa t'il.  
Harry se releva d'un bond rangea ses affaires et partit dans l'intention de retrouver Hagrid.  
Il se demandait si le cadeaux du professeur Dumbledore était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il avait hâte de le découvrir.  
En sortant de la salle commune, il rencontra le professeur Rogue.   
-" Tiens, Potter !  
-" Bonjour professeur.  
-" Ou alliez vous ?  
-" Euh … Harry se demandait s'il pouvais lui dire qu'il sortait du château puis, se rappelant que l'année scolaire n'avait pas encore débuté il se décida.  
J'allais rejoindre Hagrid. Il a quelques choses pour moi.  
-" D'accord, Potter. Mais ne vous éloignez pas plus. Surtout n'allez pas dans la forêt interdite et même dans le parc restez vigilant, on ne sais jamais…  
-" bien professeur. A tout à l'heure.  
Et il s'éloigna.   
Le professeur Rogue regarda Harry s'éloigner. Il devait le surveiller car il avait ressenti de fulgurantes douleurs à son bras. Harry avait sa cicatrice le liant à Voldemort. Lui c'était la marque des ténèbres. Il savait que Voldemort tramait quelque chose, et avec la situation actuelle, il se devait de veiller sur Harry.  
Lentement, il se transforma. Sous cette forme, Harry ne pouvait ni le reconnaître ni se douter qu'il le suivait.  
Et il pourchassa Harry qui venait juste de sortir du château.   
  
Harry avait remarquer l'étrange lueur de Rogue. Il avait également vu qu'il se tenait le bras.   
Mais il ne s'était pas retourner de peur que rogue lui fasse une quelconque remarque. Il l'avait senti changer mais peut-être se trompait t'il. Il espérait que non même s'il ne connaissait pas la nature du changement.   
Il arriva près de la cabane d'Hagrid, frappa à la porte.  
Personne.  
Il contourna la cabane pour vérifier s'il n'était pas dans le jardinet.  
Personne.  
-" Mais ou est t'il passé ? HAGRIDDDDDDDD ! ! !  
Pas de réponse.  
Il se dirigea vers les serres.  
-" HAGRIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDD ?  
Toujours rien.  
Mais ou pouvait t'il être ? Il l'avait entendu parler des licornes. Il devait sûrement se trouver dans la forêt.   
Il allait partir quand il se souvint de la recommandation de Rogue.  
J'y vais ou pas ? Si Hagrid est la bas, je n'ai rien a craindre. Mais comment savoir où le trouver.  
  
Puis il se souvint,   
-" La carte ! mais oui, la carte. Je l'avais oublier.  
Et il repartit en direction du château. Il courrait.   
  
-" Pourquoi n'y ai je pas penser plus tôt ?  
  
Rogue le suivait toujours.  
  
Harry grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Arriva devant la grosse dame, donna le mot de passe, rentra, monta dans son dortoir, retourna la malle et … attrapa la carte des maraudeurs.  
  
Rogue n'était pas entrez. Il guettait dans l'ombre que Harry sorte.  
  
Harry effleura la carte avec sa baguette et récita :  
-" je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise "  
Et apparurent des petits traits d'encre qui recomposèrent la carte du parchemin.  
Puis les surnoms connus de Harry apparurent en lettres vertes, suivi du petit texte de présentations.  
Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue.  
Spécialistes en assistance  
Aux maniganceurs de mauvais coups  
Sont fiers de vous présenter  
LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR  
  
Dans ses mains s'était animé la carte. Il chercha Hagrid. Il le trouva prés du bureau du professeur Dumbledore.  
Il voyait aussi que rogue était devant la salle commune. Il s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité et enveloppé, il descendit. Il chercha sur la carte. Il n'avait jamais penser a chercher une deuxième sortie et il vit qu'un petit passage était dissimulé a l'opposé de la sortie normale.

Il y alla. Il s'approcha et vit une bibliothèque. Vérifiant sur la carte, il se vit effleurer le plus gros livre rouge tout en bas. Il se saisit donc de sa baguette magique et fit pareil. Se doutant qu'il fallait une formule il observa attentivement la carte pour pouvoir lire la formule dans la petite bulle. Il y était écrit " opertura ".

-" Opertura ! " murmura Harry en donnant un coup de baguette sur le livre.

Silencieusement, le panneau disparut et laissa place à une étroite sortie.

Harry s'y glissa le plus doucement possible et se retrouva au fond du couloir. Il regarda sa carte et tiqua.

Le professeur Rogue devait être devant le tableau de la grosse dame et il n'y avait aucune trace de lui.

Mis à part …

Il s'approcha pour vérifier. Il était très proche et faisait tout pour ne pas attire l'attention. Il savait que ces animaux percevait le moindre mouvements. Il se glissa subrepticement derrière lui et s'arrêta.

Il avait bouger. Il regardait partout. Harry devait se tenir sur ses gardes. Retenir sa respiration. Et ne pas faire le moindre gestes qui pourrait le faire repérer.

Une fois que ce qu'il pensait être rogue se tenu tranquille, il contempla la carte et ne put que constater qu'il s'agissait vraiment de son professeur de potions. 

Animagi ?

Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne. S'il était un Animagi, Dumbledore devait sûrement le savoir. Par contre si ce n'était pas le cas …


	7. SEPT : Paradise Nightwish

**Paradise Nightwish **

Dumbledore était arrivée devant la demeure de Paradise. C'était une bâtisse imposante.

Entourée de clôtures en fer forgée, elle resplendissait pas sa beauté. Le jardin regorgeait de plantes médicinales et de nombreux spécimens en serre était en voie de disparition. 

Paradise devait se trouver dans son cabinet inter-patient. Il se dirigea vers la porte et un elfe de maison vint ouvrir.

-" Ma maîtresse vous attend. Suivez moi.

Dumbledore suivit l'elfe qui le conduisit dans le grand bureau ovale de Paradise. Il lui présenta un fauteuil et sortit.

Paradise arriva, exténuer. 

-" Albus, comment vas tu ? lui demanda t'elle. j'ai cru comprendre que tu avait besoin de mon aide ?

-" En effet Paradise. L'heure est grave. Pétunia et Dudley sont à Poudlard actuellement. J'ai procédé au sort d'extraction. Pétunia a bien réagit. Mais le petit à eu une réaction anormale. Je ne connais pas cet état, dans toutes les extractions que j'ai effectuer, jamais pareil circonstance ne s'est produit.

-" D'accord. Je prend ma trousse et je te suit. Nous verrons sur place.

Paradise s'empara de sa trousse puis Dumbledore et elle transplanèrent à Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent dans le parc, et se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie.

Paradise entra et se dirigea directement sur Dudley sans prêter attention aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Elle l'ausculta et se tourna gravement vers Dumbledore.

-" Il est en état aggravée de choc émotionnel magico-fluctuo comateux. Dit elle gravement. Il faut impérativement le conduire à sainte mangouste.

-" Je vais prévenir l'ambulobalai dit précipitamment madame Pomfresh.

-" Entendue, il me faut le préparer pour le transport. 

Elle ouvrit sa trousse et sortit une potion de couleur rouge laiteux. Elle versa une goutte sur Dudley qui fut pétrifié. 

-" le transport pourra s'effectuer sans risque. Albus, accompagnée le à sainte mangouste. Je vais rejoindre mon cabinet pour préparer les préparations nécessaires. Il me faudra également faire intervenir Clem. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. A plus tard.

Elle ressortit et se dirigea à l'emplacement prévu pour transplaner. 

Albus regarda Pétunia. Elle était dans les bras de Vernon, il voyait qu'elle avait peur.

-" ne t'inquiètes pas, elles vont le sortir de là.

-" Il le faut !

L'ambulobalai était arriver. Les magicambulancier entrèrent dans l'infirmerie avec la civière.

Ils installèrent Dudley et partirent accompagnée d'Albus et des Dursley.

Paradise avait transplaner prés de Beaux-Batons. Elle était sur le " sentier du passage ", Le chemin de traverse français.

Elle se dirigea vers la taverne des bâtonniers, c'était le chaudron baveur parisien. 

Elle y entra et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle pour voir si des amis était là.

Personne se dit t'elle. Elle ressortit et transplana à nouveau.

Elle arriva pas loin de Beaux-bâtons. A Tréhorenteuc, il n'y avait que des sorciers. Elle connaissait beaucoup de monde car elle y passait le plus clair de son temps étant jeune avec Clem. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de Beaux-Bâtons, qui était à quelques mètres, à pieds. Réfléchissant.

Elle marchait vite.

Arrivé à la grille, elle envoya un marteau frappeur à la porte et attendit que le concierge vienne lui ouvrir.

-" Bonjour Miss Nightwish. Miss Clem est dans son bureau. Il ouvrit le portail en fer forgée et la fit entrer. Vous connaissez le chemin dit il.

-" Merci, Grégoire. 

Elle se dirigea vers le manoir. 

C'était un manoir gigantesque. Il était d'un blanc laiteux, avec de large fenêtres ornée de rideaux blanc et de lourdes portes en chênes centenaires. Tout prés, la source Jouvencus, qui se versait dans le l'étang de Comper. On voyait au loin, a gauche, le stade de Quidditch et les serres. Et se trouvait une aire de combat, proche de l'étang à droite. Le bureau de Clem était au premiers étages. Paradise y monta. Elle connaissait les lieues par cœur car elle y avait étudié.

Elle arriva au premier, elle adorait toujours regardé les tableaux animé. Les fantômes se précipita sur elle et elle les chassa très vite. Devant le bureau de Clem, elle entendit celle ci lui dire d'entrer.

-" Je sais ce qu'il se passe. Je suis prête. Nous pourrons y aller des que j'aurai préparer les potions adéquates. Il me faut des racines de mandragores. 

-" Je suppose que tu sais où en trouver. Sinon, j'en ai dans ma serre, nous pourrons y faire une halte s'il le faut.

-" Non, c'est bon. J'en ai ici. Il faut juste que je demande à Kakou Fawkes de m'en préparer.

-" D'accord. mais faisons vite. Je crains pour sa vie.

-" Je sais, Paradise. Mais la potion doit lui être injecter à minuit précise. On a encore du temps devant nous. Et il ne faut pas se tromper. Toute erreurs pourrait lui être fatale.

-" Je sais. Albus est auprès de lui. Pétunia également.

-" Cette chère Pétunia. Elle a bien réagit à l'extraction, comme toujours. Ces pouvoirs doivent être encore inhibés. Elle va devoir beaucoup travailler pour les faire revenir et s'amplifier. 

-" On l'aidera. Albus me l'a demander. Tu lui seras d'une grande utilité, elle est particulièrement douée en potion ainsi qu'en enchantements.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Quelqu'un frappa à la portes.

-" Entre Kakou.

-" Bonjour Paradise. Comment vas tu ?

-" Ca peut aller, merci.

-" Voilà ce que tu m'as demander Clem.

-" très bien, merci. Je vais la préparer tout de suite. 

Et elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, sa longue cape en satin noir fendant l'air. Elle se retourna vers Paradise et Kakou.

-" Je revient des que j'aurai fini, d'ici une heure environ. Kakou, peut tu me trouver ce qu'il y a sur la liste. Ce sont des ingrédients qui nous serviront pour la remise à niveau de pétunia. 

-" Aucun problème. Tu m'accompagnes Paradise. Clem va avoir besoin de calme pendant la préparation.

-" Oui je sais. Je te suis Kakou.

Et elles partirent en direction du bureau de Kakou. 

Clem devait se concentrer sur sa préparation. C'était très délicat et elle ne devait en aucun cas faire une mauvaise manipulation où la potion serait mortel. 

Elle se retira dans l'arrière salle de son bureau par un passage secret. Elle descendit les escaliers, la menant tout droit dans son antre. Sur la porte était inscrit " cavadarki ". C'était son repaire. Elle s'isolait dans cette pièce pour la plupart de ces manipulations délicates. C'était un lieu que tout le monde cherchait à Beaux-Batôns. Une sorte de chambre des secrets. Cette pièce avait été construite par La maîtresse de potions Darkmimi. Une des 3 fondatrices de Beaux-Batons avec Merlin l'enchanteur et Viviane .

Darkmimi avait fait cette pièce pour pouvoir lutter contre cette dernière lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Merlin avait disparut. Seule Clem avait réussi à la trouver après maint effort.

Kakou et Paradise était en quête des ingrédients de la liste de Clem. L'un des éléments de sa liste était une fiole d'eau de la fontaine dite de Barenton. Elle se trouvait dans le bois de Brocéliande. C'était une fontaine où le gravier frémissait et l'eau pure bouillonnait. Un endroit unique au monde dont peu de personnes connaissait l'emplacement exact. 

Kakou lui dit :

-" D'après la légende, c'est là que Merlin, rencontra Viviane pour la première fois. La fontaine de Barenton semble être l'image idéale de la très ancienne légende colportée par les bardes bretons, qui parlent d'une fontaine merveilleuse, aux pouvoirs surnaturels. L'eau de Barenton, disait-on, guérissait de la folie et des maladies chroniques. On l'utilisais également pour beaucoup de potions. Elle est très utile, voire vitale dans certain cas. Pendant l'Antiquité, les druides avaient construit un hôpital et une école près de cette fontaine. Ce site était dédié à Bénélos, le dieu des sources et de la foudre. "

-" Cette eau sera d'une très grande utilité. Il faudra en prendre plus. "dit Paradise.

Et elle partirent à la recherche de l'eau miraculeuse.


	8. HUIT : Le cadeau de Dumbledore

**Le cadeau de Dumbledore **

Harry s'éloigna de la nouvelle forme de son professeur de potions. Se questionnant toujours autant. Il devait vraiment avoir une discutions avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il vérifia sur sa carte où se trouvait Hagrid et le vit toujours près du bureau du directeur.

-" Méfait accompli ! "

La carte redevenue un vulgaire parchemin rapiécé qu'il rangea sans sa poche.

Il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le bureau tout en évitant de rencontrer Rusard ou Miss teigne.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il essaya de se remémorer le mots de passe qu'Hagrid avait utiliser. Mais comme il n'avait pas écouter, il récita tout les noms de friandises qu'il connaissait.

-" Carambar, Malabar, Veinard, Chocogrenouille, Patmol, Cornedrue, Violette, Berlingot … "

L'escaliers apparut et il s'y précipita.

Arrivez en haut, il ôta sa cape et frappa à la porte. Hagrid ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir.

-" Harry ! Comment savais tu que j'étais ici ? "

-" Je m'en suis douté.

-" Ah. Je suppose que tu te demandes quel est le présent du professeur Dumbledore.

-" En fait, j'ai déjà une petite idée sur la question.

-" Ah Ah ! Très bien. Et on peut savoir ce que tu penses recevoir ?

-" Je ne suis pas sure mais… ne serait ce pas un Phénix ?

-" Je voit que ton esprit de déduction ne t'as pas quitté. Tu as vu juste.

Mais il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel Phénix, Harry ! En fait c'est un présent très spécial et honorant que le professeur Dumbledore te fait. Et il te faudra en prendre le plus grand soin. 

Tu sais que les phénix sont très difficile à domestiquer. Mais le professeur Dumbledore à remarquer que Fumseck allait toujours vers toi quand il te voyais. C'est pour cela qu'il à décider que Fumseck serait désormais ton Phénix. 

-" Fumseck ? ? ? Mon … mon … phénix ? mais …

Harry ne savait que dire. Il était ébahi, des larmes perlèrent aux bords de ses yeux. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait reçu jusque la. Et cela le touchait particulièrement. 

-" Mais pourquoi ? comment ….

-" Ne te poses pas de question, Harry. Si le professeur Dumbledore t'offre Fumseck, c'est qu'il t'aime beaucoup. Je pense qu'il te considère comme son propre fils. 

Maintenant, il va falloir allez le chercher. Tu vas t'avancer et attendre qu'il vienne sur ton épaule. Les phénix comprennent très bien ce que l'on dit. Le professeur Dumbledore lui a dit que désormais, ce serait toi son maître, Il devrai donc venir très rapidement. "

-" d'accord, essayons alors.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau. Harry était toujours impressionné par ce cadeau hors du commun. Jamais il n'aurais imaginé que se serait Fumseck. Il aurai plutôt envisager un autre phénix, mais pas celui du professeur Dumbledore. Encore un mystère de plus.

Fumseck s'éleva immédiatement dans les airs et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il lui bécota l'oreille doucement.

-" Tu vois Harry, il te montre qu'il sait que tu es son propriétaire à présent. Tu peux l'emmener, il ne quitteras pas ton épaule à moins que tu ne lui dises. Le professeur Dumbledore t'as préparer ce petit grimoire pour t'aider à prendre soin, et à te faire comprendre de Fumseck. Lit le scrupuleusement, il te sera très utile.

-" Entendu Hagrid, je vais le commencer en attendant l'heure du déjeuner. 

-" Tu peux me tenir compagnie si tu veux. 

-" Chouette. Tu m'en diras plus sur Fumseck. Tu es mon professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, alors …

Hagrid se mit a rire. 

-" Oui Harry. Je vais tout te dire. Descendons. 

Et ils sortirent du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Arriver près de sa tour, Harry demanda à Hagrid de lui garder Fumseck. Il fallait qu'il retournes dans sa salle commune pour ressortir pas la porte. Sinon, rogue se doutera de quelques choses.

Il attendit qu'Hagrid descende et revêtit sa cape. 

Il se faufila jusqu'au passage.

La nouvelle forme du maître des potions était toujours tapi dans l'ombre, guettant.

Le guettant pensa Harry.

Arrivé près du passage, Harry s'aperçut que celui-ci était fermé.

-" Zut, murmura t'il tout en surveillant Rogue.

Il reprit sa carte, murmura la formule et regarda attentivement la marche à suivre pour rouvrir le passage.

Il se vit presser la plinthe en son centre.

Ce qu'il fit.

Le passage s'ouvrit silencieusement et Harry put rejoindre sa chambre.

Il rangea sa cape et la carte à l'abri.

-" ni vu, ni connu !

Il ressortit par le portrait et jeta un œil. Rogue le suivait bien. Il avait eu raison de se méfier. 

Il redescendit directement retrouver Hagrid, ne cherchant pas a semer Rogue. 

-" Il se lassera bien avant moi…


	9. NEUF : Détresse

****

Détresse.

Clem remonta de son antre. Elle était épuisée. La préparation des diverses potions était éreintante. Paradise et Kakou lui avaient rapporté tous les ingrédients pour les autres potions et elle avait pu toutes les concocter en quantité suffisante. Il était juste 18h00. Le soleil était toujours brûlant. Clem regarda par la fenêtre. Elle adorait la vue de son bureau. Elle donnait directement sur l'étang.

Paradise et Kakou attendaient tranquillement assises sur la rive. Elles lisaient.

Mais elles n'étaient pas aussi tranquilles que le pensait Clem. Paradise cherchait dans les livres toutes les solutions pour aider le jeune Dudley à sortir de l'état comateux dans lequel il était depuis la cérémonie d'extraction. Malgré toutes les séances auxquelles elle avait participé avec et sans Clem, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dans cet état. Et elle se doutait qu'il risquait de mourir si elles ne faisaient pas ce qu'il fallait.

Clem arriva, avec son sac contenant les breuvages.

-" Tu es prête à y aller Paradise ?

-" Oui, il faut que nous nous dépêchions. Kakou, à très bientôt.

-" D'accord, faites attention.

Paradise se leva et suivit Clem jusqu'à Tréhorenteuc pour transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste.

C'était un gigantesque bâtiment en forme de H. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'accueil et demandèrent à l'infirmière en chef où se trouvait la chambre du jeune Dursley.

L'infirmière les conduisit au bloc d'observation, où se trouvaient déjà Dumbledore et les Dursley.

Dudley était étendu dans une pièce adjacente, séparée par une vitre blindée.

Il était livide. Son corps était parcouru de soubresauts. Sanglé de toutes parts pour éviter qu'il ne tombe et relié magiquement aux machines contrôlant son flux magique, son rythme cardiaque, sa respiration et le fonctionnement de son cerveau.

Le flux magique était au niveau le plus haut. Trop haut même.

Clem approcha, contrôla les données des machines et se tourna vers Paradise.

-" C'est à nous de jouer maintenant.

-" Albus, bonjour. Pétunia, monsieur, bonjour. Je vais faire tout ce qui est de mon possible pour aider Dudley à revenir. Je ne vous promet pas qu'il recouvrera toutes ces facultés de suite, juste de faire en sorte que son flux soit contrôlé et qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits. Afin de lui expliquer comment se maîtriser et reprendre des forces.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et entra dans la salle. Paradise la suivait.

-" Nous allons procéder à un exercice demandant une très grande concentration, Albus, je ne vous propose pas de nous rejoindre, il vous faut du repos. La cérémonie à du être éprouvante. Pétunia, tu dois également te reposer. On ne saura rien de plus avant demain matin. Et vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus.

-" C'est exact Paradise. Pétunia, Vernon, rentrons nous reposer. Il leur faut du calme et nous, du repos. Nous reviendrons tôt demain matin. Il est déjà 19h30, et Harry doit nous attendre.

-" Entendu Professeur. Et se tournant vers Paradise, Si il se passe quelque chose …

-" Je saurai où vous trouver, ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant laissez-nous.

Pétunia, Vernon et Albus sortirent. Paradise plongea la pièce dans le noir et alluma des bougies blanches et jaunes Elle alluma une tige d'encens et revêtit une robe ancienne. 

Fabuleuse robe de soie rose, poudrée d'étoiles argentées et de broderies âgées.

Clem avait procédé à la même chose dans l'autre pièce.

Le bougies éclairaient sa robe bleu nuit parsemée d'étoiles d'or et de broderies et dentelles anciennes.

Paradise rejoignit Clem, elles devaient lire une incantation en se concentrant.

Elles entamèrent leur phase de concentration et restèrent chacune immobile pendant 1 heure. 

Paradise et Clem utilisèrent le Mantra de concentration.

Lorsqu'elles furent prêtes elles se placèrent chacune d'un coté de Dudley, joignirent leur mains par dessus son corps et commencèrent l'incantation.

Unissant leurs voix elles récitèrent :

-" _Esprits protecteurs et réparateurs, venez nous en aide pour sauver cette âme. _

Qu'il puisse se joindre enfin à son monde pour pouvoir vaincre le mal, 

Aux cotés de sa famille et de tous les sorciers blancs.

Afin d'empêcher la magie noire de vaincre nos rangs.

L'atmosphère de la chambre devint pesante. Elle se remplissait de magie.

-" _Venez vous joindre à notre magie_

pour sauvez celui qui gît

et le libérer de l'emprise du maléfice

qui l'emprisonne de ses sévices. 

Une onde de lumière pénétra Clem et Paradise.

Elles ne cillèrent pas, cela faisait parti du rite.

Les yeux fermés, elle continuèrent leur litanie.

-" _Par les pouvoirs des défunts réunis en nous,_

Nous t'invoquons, Seigneur, à genoux,

Sors le de cette agonie,

Pour qu'il trouve enfin sa magie. "

Paradise et Clem étaient pâles. Le rituel était très éprouvant.

Dudley, paraissait plus calme. Ses rythmes étaient plus lents.

L'air de rien, trois heures s'était écoulées.

Elles avaient récité l'incantation lentement.

Il était 23h00. Clem se leva doucement et extirpa les flacons de son sac.

Elle devait faire les mélanges de dernière minute.

Mais cela lui prit près d'une demi heure.

Il fallait ajouter quelques ingrédients au dernier instant, en faire chauffer d'autres juste avant de la faire ingérer par le patient.

Paradise appela l'infirmière pour les aider à lui administrer les potions le moment venu.

23h45. Elles s'étaient regroupées autour de Dudley.

Clem ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Paradise fit de même, elle lança juste un regard à l'infirmière qui comprit le message.

L'infirmière Mercil se saisit des potions que Clem lui avait indiquées et attendit que les douze coups de minuit retentissent pour donner la mixture.

Clem et Paradise récitaient à nouveau l'incantation.

L'infirmière baissait les yeux, elle se tenait juste au dessus de la tête de Dudley, l'horloge en face d'elle.

Au douzième coup de minuit, elle fit avaler à Dudley la potion. Clem récita quelques vers, que personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait pu entendre tellement elle avait parlé doucement.

Ils s'agissait d'une potion très spéciale dont elle seule avait le secret. Et elle ne voulait pas trop ébruiter la formule et la recette de peur que cela ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Plus tard peut-être la transmettrait t'elle a ses enfants et à des personnes dignes de confiance.

Pour le moment, il fallait attendre.

La potion était longue à agir. C'était là toute l'astuce. La moindre erreur de dosage pouvait être fatale. La potion devait agir lentement pour être la plus efficace possible.

Elles s'installèrent et patientèrent.

L'infirmière Mercil leur proposa une tisane.

Elles acceptèrent et burent leurs tasse d'un trait.

Paradise s'endormit dans la salle d'à coté.

Clem était près de Dudley.

Étrangement, l'infirmière était restée avec elles.

Juste au cas où, avait elle déclaré.

Après deux heures de veille, Clem s'était endormie. Paradise, elle, dormait depuis longtemps. Mais un étrange pressentiment la prit et elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle s'approcha de Clem, fut rassurée.

Mais quand elle fixa Dudley, un cri sortit de sa bouche.

Apparemment il ne respirait plus.


	10. DIX : Traîtresse

****

10 Traîtresse

Clem s'était réveillée brutalement. Le cri de Paradise lui était parvenu dans son sommeil.

Elle l'entendait encore :

-" Clem réveille toi, vite ! Aide moi ! ! ! "

Encore endormie, elle chercha Paradise, elle la vit en face d'elle faisant des massages cardiaque.

D'un coup elle compris et se précipita sur Dudley.

-" Que lui arrive t'il ?

-" Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveiller car j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Et quand j'ai regarder le petit, j'ai vu qu'il ne respirait plus.

-" OK, massage cardiaque et bouche à bouche ! moi je vais chercher une infirmière !

-" Ben justement, elle est où l'infirmière Mercil ? Elle avait dit qu'elle restait là !

-" On s'occuperas de ca plus tard, mais c'est étrange.

Clem appuya sur la sonnerie mais compris que cela ne servirait à rien. Dudley n'était plus connecté aux machines, sinon la surveillante serai déjà venu.

Elle sortit en vitesse et chercha une infirmière ou un docteur dans les couloirs.

Elle alla directement dans le bureau de la surveillante.

-" Personne ! Mais ils sont passé où ?

Elle chercha la salle de repos et la salle de garde.

Il devait obligatoirement y avoir quelqu'un.

Mais où qu'elle aille, elle ne trouvait personne.

Comme si une tornade avait emporté tout le personnel de l'hôpital.

Paradise tentait toujours de réanimer Dudley.

Rien n'y faisait.

Pendant qu'elle lui faisait le massage, elle réfléchissait.

Le comportement de l'infirmière Mercil pendant l'opération lui paraissait suspecte.

D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit.

Clem entra, blême.

-" Personne ! Il n'y a plus personne dans l'hôpital !

-" Quoi, ce n'est pas possible !

-" Il faut absolument le réanimer. Ou alors …

-" Dépêchons nous, cela fait 5 minutes que je fait les massages, et je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il ne respire plus. Il faut faire quelque chose ou on va le perdre. Je n'ai aucun instrument ici. A moins que tu n'ailles chercher ce qu'il me faut.

-" Ma potion ! J'ai fait une potion à base de l'eau de la fontaine que vous avez ramener. Juste au cas où. Cela lui permettras juste de le maintenir en vie le temps que tu puisses récupéré le matériel qu'il te faut.

-" Donne lui vite. Je vais chercher mon nécessaire.

Paradise sortit en trombe, elle transplana à son domicile et récupéra sa trousse où elle engouffra adrénaline, dioxyne pré-vita et autres fioles utile au cas de Dudley.

Clem, elle, attrapa son sac et se saisi de la petite fiole violette caché dans le fond.

Toutes les autres fioles était cassés, mis à part celle-ci.

Elle versa une goutte dans la bouche de Dudley et attendit le retour de Paradise.

De retour dans la chambre, Paradise remarque que Dudley était comme pétrifiée, arrêter dans le temps.

Elle put l'ausculter et remarque divers marques suspectes.

Elle se saisit de son stéthoscope et écouta le cœur … qui ne battais pas.

-" Clem passe moi l'adrénaline et une seringue aiguille de 6.

-" OK !

Et elle prit ce que Paradise lui demandait et lui tendit.

-" Clem, va avertir Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à le sortir de là !

-" d'accord, j'y vais.

Paradise injecta l'adrénaline directement dans le cœur de Dudley, le reconnecta aux machines et attrapa le masque à oxygène pour lui mettre.

Le cœur de Dudley repartit, mais au rythme le plus bas.

Si le cœur repart, c bon. Se dit elle.

Il faut maintenant le mettre à l'abri, et lui faire des examens pour savoir comment cela est arriver. Pensa t'elle.

Miss Audrey Mercil avait réussi, du moins le pensai t'elle.

Son maître sera content.

L'hécatombes à l'hôpital était son œuvre.

Tout les docteurs, infirmières et autres personnels avaient disparus.

Morts.

Par contre, elle n'avait pas réussi à éliminer Miss Granger, et la famille Weasley…

Elle ne les avait pas trouver.

Quand a Dudley….

Il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Mais elle devait retourner finir sa mission.

Paradise Nightwish et Clem Antine était encore en vie.

Elle était tellement pressé d'éliminer tout le monde lorsque l'alarme de la chambre de Dudley avait retentit dans le bureau de la surveillante qu'elle les avait oublier.

Mais dès qu'elle sera revenue, elle en finirai avec elle. Cela ne sera qu'une simple formalités. Mais auparavant elle les feraient parler.

Dumbledore était persuadé qu'il fallait fuir. Il avait fait le nécessaire pour que les Weasley et les Granger soient à l'abri. Il n'avais pas pensé que Dudley courrait un réel danger.

Paradise lui fit part de ses découvertes concernant Dudley et Clem lui raconta que toutes les fioles avait été détruites.

-" C'est l'œuvre de Voldemort. Vous me parliez de Miss Mercil … Je ferai une recherche pour savoir qui elle est. Maintenant, allons à l'abri. Le ministère va faire le nécessaires mais nous ferions mieux de partir. Tous sont mort sauf vous. Il se peut que cette Audrey Mercil revienne finir sa tâche. "

Ils préparèrent Dudley pour le transfert et partirent dans la cachette rejoindre L'équipe médicale s'occupant d'Hermione.

-" C'est une chance qu'ils soient encore en vie. Il vont pouvoir s'occuper de Dudley. "

Ils prirent en charge Dudley. Encore entre la vie et la mort. Seul eux pourraient le sauver.

Puis il repartirent à Poudlard.


	11. ONZE : Projets

****

11 Projets

Dans un endroit reculé de Bulgarie …

-" Vous avez lamentablement échouée ! vous allez le regrettez, Miss Mercil ! " Hurla le mage noir.

-" Maître, je suis désolée … Je ne pensai pas qu'elles se réveilleraient. J'avais pourtant mis un sédatif dans leurs tasses.

-" Vous êtes incompétente, et vous savez ce que je fait aux personnes incompétentes …

Il pointa sa baguette sur Audrey Mercil, jeune infirmière de 24 ans, et prononça les mots tant redouté par cette dernière.

-" Endoloris !

Audrey Mercil se tordait de douleur et hurlait à son maître d'arrêter, mais Voldemort ria et accentua le sort.

-" Tu mourras dans les souffrances les plus atroces car tu as échoués dans cette mission élémentaire. Tu ne mérites pas d'être Mangemort !

Audrey, en sueur, pleurait. La souffrance était insupportable. Voldemort accentuait de plus en plus le sort. Elle sentît sa dernière heure arrivé et son cœur cessa de battre. Voldemort l'avait tué. Son inaptitudes à remplir la mission qu'il lui avait confié lui avait été fatale. Elle avait cru qu'elle y arriverait et s'était leurrée. 

Son corps sans vie gisait sur le sol humide.

-" Débarrassé moi de cette incapable ! tonna Voldemort à Lucius. Et trouvez moi des fidèles dignes de mon rang où la prochaine fois, ce sera votre tour de mourir !

-" Bien maître !

Lucius se saisie du corps froid d'Audrey et transplana dans son manoir.

Arrivé dans ses cachots, il ouvrit une cellule et jeta le corps dedans.

Je m'en occuperais plus tard pensa t'il.

Il remonta l'escalier et se dirigea vers la bibliothèques.

Narcissa s'y trouvait. Lisant prés d'un feu.

Lucius entra, brusquement. Narcissa sursauta et regarda son mari.

-" Que t'arrives t'il ?

-" Cette fille … Elle est morte !

-" Audrey ? mais …

-" Elle a échouée dans une mission simple, le maître n'a pas accepté cette défaite. D'autant plus qu'il était impératif de tuer ces femmes. Elles sont très puissante, et l'arrivé de ces nouveaux sorciers n'arrangent pas nos affaires.

-" Ainsi, elle a échoué ! Quel gourde ! Je l'avais pourtant prévenue. 

-" Il faut croire qu'elle a surestimé ses capacités. N'étant pas de sang pur, cela ne m'étonnes pas !

-" Soit, et bien trouvons quelqu'un digne de confiance cette fois.

-" Le maître m'a dit exactement la même chose. J'ai bien une idée mais je doute de ses capacités à ce jour. Il faudrait lui faire suivre un apprentissage express.

-" Tu ne penses tout de même pas à …

-" Si, Narcissa. Tel est son destin. Il deviendra plus puissant que le maître lui-même. Il est temps qu'il débute son apprentissage. 

-" Tu es sur ? Il est encore jeune, Lucius. 

-" Je sais. Mais lui seul pourra nous aider. Nous allons commencer sur le champ. Et pour voir s'il en est capable, je vais lui demander de s'occuper du corps de cette sang-de-bourbe… Après cela nous mettrons un plan en applications avec Voldemort. Et il l'effectueras parfaitement, j'en suis sur !

-" Soit ! Va donc le chercher. Il est dans la salle de potion. Mais je t'en prie, fait en sortes qu'il ne lui arrive rien…

-" Tu sais parfaitement qu'il y a toujours un risque … Mais je veillerai sur lui.

Il se leva, embrassa sa femme et sortit.

Narcissa pleurait doucement. Le jour tant redouté arrivait. On allait lui prendre son fils.


	12. DOUZE : Début de journée difficile

****

12 Début de journée difficile

Harry et Hagrid avaient passé leur journée à parler de Fumseck. Hagrid lui avait appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir pour s'occuper convenablement du précieux présent du professeur Dumbledore. 

Apres le hibou que Dumbledore leur avait envoyer pour leurs signalés qu'il ne serait pas là de la journée, ils avaient décidé de rester avec Hagrid pour le reste de la journée. 

Harry se posait cependant beaucoup de questions sur l'absence de Dumbledore. Rien n'était précisé dans sa missive. Il avait relu la lettre des dizaine de fois. 

" Hagrid, 

Je suppose qu'Harry est avec toi, prévient le que je ne pourrai être présent jusqu'à demain. Je le verrai donc dans la journée. Je le ferai appelé. Surtout ne sortez pas de l'enceinte du château. Et dit à Harry de se reposer. Demain sera une journée chargé. 

Albus Dumbledore "

Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et s'inquiétait beaucoup. Il avait hâte que le lendemain arrive. Il avait quitté Hagrid vers 20h00. Fatiguée par cette journée où il avait appris des choses que jamais il n'avait douté. Sa tante une sorcière…

Il savait que Rogue était retourné au château. Le voyant avec Hagrid, il a du comprendre qu'il ne ferai rien d'interdit. Il était rentrer directement dans son dortoir. Sans manger.

La première chose qu'il fit, c'est de prendre une douche. Pour se détendre.

En arrivant dans sa salle commune, il vit une petite table dressée. Dobby ne l'ayant pas vu pour les repas lui avait préparer un petit quelque chose. Une carte témoignait de se geste.

Harry avait pignocher un peu et était allez se coucher.

De retour à Poudlard, Albus fit attribuer une chambre à Paradise et Clem et alla directement se reposer. Il était déjà 03h00 du matin et il devait absolument voir Harry au petit déjeuner. Il se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit immédiatement. Tout le monde était en sécurité. Il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Paradise et Clem avait suivi l'elfe qui les conduisit directement dans leur chambre. Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'il serai préférable qu'elle se repose ici après cette journée éreintante. Etant donné qu'elle devait s'occuper de Pétunia lors du stage, elles avaient accepté. Elles se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement.

Le matin, 06h00.

Une douleur affreuse réveille Harry. Sa cicatrice ! Encore.

Il se lève, et se rend directement dans la salle de bain.

Il prend une douche, pensant que la douleur se calmera.

Mais non. La douleur est toujours là. 

Et son cauchemar lui revient …

Toujours le même … 

Il se revoit face à Voldemort …

La douleur est trop insupportable, il s'évanouit …

Harry se réveille. Le carrelage glacé et le mal de tête qui le tenaille le font se lever.

Je n'ai pas rêver se dit il.

Il regarde sa montre. 07h00. 

Rhabillé, il descend dans la grande salle. Personne. Il sort retrouvé Hagrid. 

Il retrouve Hagrid derrière sa maison.

-" Tiens Harry ! Déjà debout ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !

-" Bonjour Hagrid. Ca va, juste un léger mal de tête.

-" Il faudra allez voir madame Pomfresh alors. 

-" Tout le monde dort apparemment. 

-" Oui, la journée d'hier à été longue. Le petit déjeuner sera servit vers 08h30 ce matin.

-" D'accord. En attendant je peux t'aider ?

-" Oui, si tu veux. Je fais quoi ?

-" Tu as ta baguette ?

-" Elle ne me quitte jamais.

-" OK, alors prend la et suis moi. 

Harry suivit Hagrid, baguette à la main. Hagrid lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire. Et ils passèrent une heure à nettoyer le parc de Poudlard. Fumseck avait rejoint Harry. A huit heures, ils allérent se nettoyer dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Il en profita pour se changer. L'heure du petit déjeuner arriva.

-" Harry, dit à Fumseck de rentrer. Il ira directement sur son perchoir dans ta chambre.

-" D'accord. Il se tourna vers Fumseck, qui était paisiblement et majestueusement posé sur la chaise près de lui. Fumseck, rentre, je te rejoint plus tard.

Fumseck secoua sa tête, donnant l'air d'acquiescer, et déplia ses magnifiques ailes. Il s'envola et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la salle commune. Il rentra. Il était arrivé.

-" Très bien, Harry. Allons y.

Il se leva, Harry l'imita. Ils franchirent la porte, tout en parlant et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

-" Très bien, Harry. Allons y.

Il se leva, Harry l'imita. Ils franchirent la porte, tout en parlant et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Ils entrèrent dans Poudlard et allèrent directement dans la grande salle.

Une table ovale était installée, des couverts pour 7 personnes était mis.

Harry compta, Mac Gonagall, ma tante, mon oncle, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Dudley, moi. Il manque quelqu'un.

Des voix leurs parvenait. Dumbledore entra dans la salle. Il était accompagnée de deux femmes.

Ils s'approchèrent d'eux. Le professeur Dumbledore s'adressa à Hagrid tout bas. Harry ne put saisir ce qu'il se dirent. Puis il se tourna vers lui.

-" Harry, désolé pour hier. Je voudrai te présenter Miss Nightwish et Miss Antine.

-" Enchantée. Dit Harry en rougissant.

Harry était époustouflé par la beauté de ces deux femmes. Elle dégageai quelque chose de puissant.

-" Harry, assied toi. Nous allons déjeuner. Mesdames, prenez place.

-" Mais … Ou sont ma tante, Vernon et Dudley ?

-" Je vais t'expliquer Harry. Cet …

Soudain, Minerva Mac Gonagall entra. Elle était pâle, mais souriait.

Elle les rejoignit directement.

-" Bonjour Harry. Puis se tournant vers Dumbledore, 

-" Il est sortit du coma, Albus. Il est affaibli mais vivant !

Un soupir de soulagement retenti.

-" Nous avons réussi, grâce a vous Paradise et Clem. Merci.

Harry les regardait, cherchant à comprendre. 

De qui parlait il ? Ron ?

Il regarda Dumbledore qui souriait.

-" Je vais tout t'expliquer Harry. Mais commençons par nous restaurer.

Tous s'installèrent et le repas débuta.

Le professeur Dumbledore se servit, il saisi le pain devant lui. Harry lui restait stoïque, il attendait les explications de son directeur. Albus remarqua l'attitude d'Harry et fini sa tasse pour lui expliquer en quelques mots ce qu'il c'était passé.

-" Harry, je vais t'expliquer brievement ce qu'il c'est passé sinon je suis sûr que tu ne mangeras rien.

Harry regarda son professeur, sous les yeux amusés de l'assemblé.

-" Merci professeur Dumbledore, c'est vrai que je suis trop perturbé pour avaler quelque chose.

-" Je m'en suis aperçu, répondit Dumbledore, amusé. Alors comme tu dois t'en douter, la journée d'hier fut riche en émotion. J'avait procéder à une cérémonie particulièrement éprouvante. La personne concerné a mal réagi et a été plongée dans le coma. Tu as entendu à l'instant qu'elle en était enfin sortit, après les soins prodigués par Miss Nightwish et Antine.

-" Appelez nous Paradise et Clem, Albus.

-" Entendue, donc, Paradise et Clem ont sauvé cette personne maintenant, mangeons ! "

Tout le monde riaient et recommencèrent à manger.

Harry aussi. Son mal de tête était passé et il avait retrouvé son appétit.

Après le repas, Dumbledore interpella Harry.

-" Rejoint moi dans mon bureau dans 10 minutes, après que tu sois passé voir madame Pomfresh.

-" Oui professeur Dumbledore.

Harry se demanda comment cela se faisait que son directeur lui dise de passer voir Madame Pomfresh.

Peut-être Hagrid pensa t'il.

Et il alla voir l'infirmière, tandis que tous les autres retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Il avait hâte de se retrouver face a Dumbledore. Beaucoup de ses questions était toujours sans réponse.


	13. TREIZE : Entretien privé

Kikoo, voici un nouveau chapitre. Bien entendu, le réponses de reviews sont à la fin.

Disclamer : Vous le savez tous, l'histoire est de moi, mais les personnages sont pour la plupart à JK. Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire, juste la joie de lire vos commentaires.

13Entretien privé

Le professeur Dumbledore savait qu'Harry avait eu une violente douleur à sa cicatrice. Des aurors avaient retrouvé le corps sans vie de Miss Mercil cette nuit. 

Ils l'avaient averti de suite.

Cette mort était signé Voldemort … Le reste de la marque des ténèbres sur son bras… 

Il s'en était douté. Ainsi, Il savait …

Soudain, l'on frappa à la porte.

-" Entre Harry ! "

Harry pénétrât dans le bureau et se figea devant lui.

Dumbledore était pâle. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux. Ses épaules affaissées. Le regard perdu. 

Quand il croisa le regard inquiet d'Harry, il se ressaisit.

-" Assied toi Harry. Nous avons à parler.

Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil et attendit patiemment que Dumbledore entame la conversation.

Fumseck vint retrouver Harry. Il se posa sur son épaule et lui mordilla le doigt quand Harry le caressa.

-" Je vois que Fumseck t'as définitivement adopté. Très bien. J'en suis heureux. 

-" Moi aussi professeur, et je tiens à vous remercier du plus profond de mon cœur….

-" Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Ce phénix n'est pas n'importe lequel. Il va de génération en génération. Son précèdent maître n'était autre que ton père, avant que je ne le récupère après sa mort. James m'avait mis dans la confidence et je devais te remettre Fumseck au moment où je le jugerai bon. 

-" Fumseck appartenait à mon père ? à mon grand père aussi ?

-" Effectivement Harry. En fait, Fumseck est le phénix de Cédric Gryffondor. Il l'a remis à son descendant et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à toi. 

Descendant de par ton sang, héritier de Gryffondor. Comme te l'as fait montrer l'épée pendant ta deuxième année ! C'est pour cela qu'il est très important que tu en prennes soin. Il t'aidera dans beaucoup d'épreuves.

Harry ne savait que répondre. Encore des révélations importantes. Ainsi Fumseck avait appartenu à son père … Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. La tristesse l'enveloppa comme un manteau de brume aurait enveloppé une montagne.[ Correctrice : Très jolie phrase n'est-ce pas ??? :roll: ](NDLA vi je le dit, paradise m'a aidée sur ce coup là)

Ses pensées allèrent instantanément vers ses parents… 

Dumbledore le regarda. Il savait que ce qu'il lui avait révélé l'avait touché profondément.

-" Harry, prononça t'il doucement.

Harry sursauta, revenant sur terre, il regarda son directeur.

-" Merci, professeur Dumbledore. Je suis touché parce que vous m'avez appris. Jamais je n'aurai soupçonné cela. Comme jamais je n'aurai imaginé que ma tante était une sorcière…

Dumbledore se mit à rire excessivement fort.

-" Il est vrai que cela as du te paraître irréelle. Notre enchantement a bien fonctionner. Refouler la magie d'une personne est une chose, mais réprimer sa personnalité en est une autre. Elle a du mener un combat quotidien pour y parvenir. Je me rappelle l'avoir vu en pleurs plusieurs fois par rapport à ce que tu subissais. Et le nombre de lettre que j'ai reçu …

Ta tante ferait une bonne actrice, j'en suis convaincu !

-" Vous … vous aviez garder le contact ?

-" Oui Harry. Je prenais de tes nouvelles chaque semaine. Elle me répondait toujours selon une règle très minutieuse pour éviter toutes fuites. Elle a vraiment beaucoup de mérite. Ce qu'elle à enduré à été très difficile. Et ce n'est pas encore fini …

-" Mais moi aussi j'ai eu beaucoup de mérite de supporter son fils … Bougonna Harry.

-" En parlant de Dudley, Tu ne le reverras pas avant septembre. Lui dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Je sais que ce n'était pas facile avec lui mais tu comprendras bientôt.

Septembre ? Seulement septembre ? c'est pas assez long, pensa t'il.

-" Ah … comment ça ?

-" Tu sauras en temps utile Harry. As tu des questions ?

-" oh oui. Tellement que je ne sais par laquelle commencer … si, en fait je sais. Comment vont Hermione et la famille Weasley ?

-" Je me demandais quand tu me poserais la question…Hermione est toujours dans le coma, mais son état s'améliore. Ron et sa famille, quant à eux, sortiront ce soir. Ils nous retrouveront à Poudlard. Étant donné que leur maison n'est plus habitable…

-" Chouette ! Mais est ce que je pourrais rendre visite à Hermione ?

-" Nous verrons. Est ce tout Harry ?

-" Non, en fait je me demandais si vous saviez pourquoi ma cicatrice me fait encore mal. Plus que d'habitude a vrai dire. Et mes cauchemars…

-" Pour ta cicatrice, Harry, nous savons qu'elle te lie à Voldemort. J'en déduit donc qu'il a encore sévit quelque part. Pour tes cauchemars, ils doivent être lié également à Voldemort. Te souviens-tu de leurs contenus ?

-" A vrai dire, non. Je me réveille couvert de sueur et impossible de m'en souvenir. Même en fouillant ma mémoire, je ne me rappelle de rien. 

-" Étrange … Je vais voir ce que je peux faire … C'est tout ?

-" Euh … Oui. Enfin, non. Mais …

-" Vas-y Harry. N'ai crainte. Tu peux tout me demander.

-" En fait, je me suis aperçu que le professeur Rogue se métamorphosait…

-" Oui, Harry …

-" Il se métamorphose en chauve-souris, mais avec une tête plus grosse que la normale. 

-" Ah … tu as donc vu la forme que le professeur Rogue possède en tant qu'Animagus.

Comment as tu fais ?

-" Ben …

-" Non, ne me dit rien, je préfère ne rien savoir. Pour répondre à tes interrogations. Oui, le professeur Rogue est un Animagus non-déclaré. 

Tu dois savoir que très peu de sorciers ont la compétence de se transformer en Animagus capable de se déplacer dans les airs. Les sorciers se métamorphosant en chauve-souris ont certes la faculté de s'envoler à leur guise mais, n'ayant plus alors qu'un cerveau de chauve-souris, ils oublient la destination qu'ils s'étaient fixée au moment même où ils déploient leurs ailes. 

Si tu as lu le livre " Créatures Magiques " tu reconnaîtras sûrement le premier chapitre.

D'où l'importante particularité du professeur Rogue. 

Le cerveau de son Animagus est plus important que les autres grâce à une potion de sa composition, qu'il lui permet de conserver toutes ses capacités dans cette forme. 

Cela répond t'il à tes questions ?

-" C'est très clair, oui.

-" Par contre Harry, ne parle de cela à personne. 

Sirius le sait déjà lui, car le professeur Rogue avait participé à leurs séances de transformation lors de leur jeunesse.

-" Ah bon ? Mais il était à Serpentard non ?

-" Eh non, Harry. Rogue était à Gryffondor, mais suite à une mésaventure il a changé de maison. Mais c'est une autre histoire. 

-" OK. 

-" Bon Harry, ce n'est pas que je te chasse, mais j'ai encore des petites affaires à régler. Va donc t'exercer avec ton nouveau balai.

-" D'accord, professeur Dumbledore. Et merci pour ces éclaircissements.

-" Je m'occupe de tes problèmes dès que possible. Maintenant, file.

Harry sortit. Dumbledore réfléchit un instant, soucieux.

Puis il se saisit de sa cape, et sortit en direction de l'aire de transplanage autorisée.

Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de la sortie des Weasley, de la remise à niveau de Pétunia et du stage intensif de Dudley. De plus, il devait s'entretenir avec Fudge et prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione.

Beaucoup de travail en perspectives.

Réponses aux reviews :

Undomiel Nimalde : Merci Undy pour tes encouragement. Ca me fait plaisir. Mici mici mici …

Kanelle : Désole kanelle que ce chapitre ne soit pas aussi bien, celui là non plus n'est pas très passionnant non ? Enfin, je fais du mieux que je peux et il fo des chapitres transitoires …

Amon Sül : kan j'ai lu ton commentaire et je suis devenue toute rouge !un fan club ? pkoi pas. Mé bon, j'ai pas bcp de personnes qui lisent ma fic alors …

Fait de la pub lol. Bref j'espere ke la suite vas te plaire.

Space girl2 : Merci beaucoup Space… je vais essayer de continuer sur ma lancé …

Kakou : Mici ma tite kakou ^^

Helumyc : vla la suite. Et desolé pour le choc lol. 

Paradise1 : Ah ma fidèle amie. Je t'adore. merci pour ton aide. Et pour tes fics. Allez les lires vous autres, elles valent le coup -)

marc weasley : merci pour tes compliments. Et t'inkietes pas, elle va être longue ^^ Pour le miroir du Rised, je ne sais pas enkor … tu verras en lisant la suite.

hedwige : Merci hedwige pour tes encouragements. Je fais mon possible pour la suite.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et n'hesitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Et puis, un peu d'pub histoire que mon fan club s'agrandisse ^^ ( -) amon) et que j'ai plus de reviews. ! ! !bisousssssssssssssssssssss


	14. QUATORZE : l'envol du dragon

RAR : 

Space, Lunicorne, PikaSpy, gaia666, fAnToMaTiK, Kanelle, marc weasley, Helumyc 

Undomiel Nimalde : 

Merci à tous pour votre soutien. Je publie le chapitre 14. Je pense que cela fait un sacrée bout de temps que vous l'attendiez et le voilà. Je vais reprendre cette fic bientôt. J'ai perdu un peu l'envie de l'ecrire car j'ai eu pas mal de truc à faire et une autre fic m'a inspirez. J'espere que ça va reprendre. D'autant plus si vous me reviewé. Alors assez de blabla, place à votre chapitre. Bybye :x

****

14 L'envol du dragon. 

Lucius avait parlé à Drago la veille au soir. Il avait été très clair. 

Drago avait été ébahi parce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il en avait fait tomber la fiole de sève de mandragore qu'il avait tenu fermement jusqu'au moment où son père lui avait dit qu'il partait pour un mois en Bulgarie.

C'était sans appel. Drago n'avait pas le choix. 

Sa mère avait déjà préparer ses affaires, il partirait avec son père dans une heure.

Drago était étendu sur son lit. Pensant à son avenir.

Un mois en Bulgarie. Pour approfondir ses connaissances en magie noire.

Dans un sens, il était heureux, dans l'autre il était effrayé.

Son père ne lui avait pas tout dit, il en était certain.

Ce départ était trop soudain pour être programmé depuis si longtemps, ainsi que son père l'avait laissé entendre.

Et puis, approfondir ses connaissance en magie noire … Tous les ans, pendant les vacances scolaires, il lui donnait des cours intensifs. Alors il ne pensait pas que ce séjour soit vraiment nécessaire.

Dans quel but lui faisait il faire ce stage ? Il était persuadé que derrière tout ça se cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Allongé sur son lit aux couleurs des Serpentard, prisonnier de ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas sa mère se glisser près de lui. 

-" Drago ?

Il sursauta et dévisagea sa mère.

-" Que faites-vous ici mère ?

-" Je viens te dire au revoir, Drago. Tu pars dans moins d'une heure. Surtout fais attention à toi, et ne te lie pas d'amitié avec n'importe qui.

-" Vous devriez me connaître, mère. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Seulement des gens pouvant m'être utile. Comme père me l'a toujours appris !

-" C'est bien Drago. Mais fais très attention, là bas. Méfie-toi de tout le monde, on ne sait jamais.

-" Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Au revoir mère. Laissez-moi seul maintenant. Je dois préparer quelques petites affaires personnelles.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser son fils, mais Drago esquiva son baiser.

-" J'ai passé l'âge, mère.

Elle le regarda, puis sortit rapidement, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Et ce vouvoiement … Lucius avait fait son fils à son image, cruel, prétentieux, arrogant, vaniteux … 

Elle regretterait toujours l'emprise qu'il avait sur son fils, mais surtout celle que le mage noir avait sur lui. Il avait changé. Tellement incomparable à celui qu'il fut étant jeune. Les souvenirs remontaient et Narcissa alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. S'effondrant sur son lit, elle pleura tout son saoul. 

Elle ratera le départ de son fils. Mais cela était préférable. Ainsi, Lucius ne verrait pas qu'elle avait pleuré et ne la harcèlerait pas en lui demandant pourquoi.

Drago prit des grimoires et plusieurs livres que son père lui avait offert. Tous portaient sur la magie noire et ses variantes. Il prit les derniers qu'il avait reçu en rentrant de Poudlard, cet été. Il y en avait cinq. Il se leva et alla dans sa salle de potions, juste en face de sa chambre. Il s'empara de quelques petites potions dont il pensait avoir besoin. 

-" Juste au cas ou … 

Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Puis s'empara de sa baguette et la glissa dans sa ceinture.

-" Je suis prêt … 

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Il reconnaissait son père.

Il entra dans sa chambre, sans frapper. Toujours cette manie qui exaspérait Drago.

-" Vous auriez pu frapper, père.

-" Chez moi, je ne frappe à aucune porte … Es-tu prêt Drago ?

-" Oui, père. 

-" Bien, allons y.

Drago emboîta le pas à son père et le suivit docilement jusqu'à leur bibliothèque.

Lucius s'empara d'un livre et un passage secret s'ouvrit. Un escalier en colimaçon et raide s'ouvrait devant lui. Lucius s'y engouffra et ordonna à Drago de le suivre.

Il suivit son père à travers les dédales des souterrains de sa demeure. 

Il faisait sombre et humide. L'odeur de souffre qui y régnait était incommodante.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce ronde, gigantesque. 

Les quatre points cardinaux étaient représentés. Un magnifique couteau trônait sur une table de velours noir, entouré d'encens d'oliban, de bougies noires et de deux bols contenant dans l'un, de l'eau dans l'autre, du sel.

Il reconnaissait le nécessaire pour former le cercle de protection de magie noire.

Il se doutait que son père avait un lieu précis pour ces rituels. Mais il ne le pensait pas aussi splendide. Des tentures noires et vertes contre les murs, le sol en marbre noir, resplendissant et brillant tel un miroir. Des bougies noires, savamment placées, éclairaient la pièce un peu partout…

Drago était hypnotisé par cette pièce et l'aura de magie qu'elle dégageait. 

Au fond de la pièce, un recoin était dissimulé par un voile noir moiré. Lucius y pénétra, appelant Drago qui était resté au centre, examinant de haut en bas les détails de cette splendide chambre de magie noire. 

Entendant son père, il abandonna sa contemplation et se dirigea vers la voix. Il n'avait pas remarqué le petit salon attenant à la salle. Tout aussi sublime que la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Plusieurs luxueux fauteuils de cuir étaient entreposés çà et là, prés de petites tablettes. Un grand comptoir en cuivre surplombait le tout, au fond de la pièce. Une harmonie parfaite.

Lucius était assis, il invita son fils a faire de même.

Drago pris place dans le fauteuil faisant face à son père. 

Il était anxieux. Cela se remarquait à la façon qu'il avait de se tripoter les mains.

-" Il est temps pour toi de te rallier à ma cause. Tu vas donc partir à Sofia pour suivre un stage intensif en magie noire, comme je te l'ai dit hier. 

Ton professeur attitré se nomme Alexis Nigermagia. Tu lui devras obéissance et respect.

-" Bien père.

-" Je compte sur toi pour peaufiner tes acquis. Après ce stage, Tu rejoindras Notre maître et il t'évaluera. Tache de ne pas me décevoir. 

-" Je n'en ferai rien. Je saurai être digne de vous, père.

-" Soit. Je t'ai amené ici pour que tu voies la pièce qui accueillera ton initiation après ton acceptation au sein de notre groupe. C'est ici que te seras appliquée la marque. 

Bon, il est temps d'y aller. Mais avant de partir, prend donc ceci.

Et il lui tendit un paquet.

Drago s'en saisit et l'ouvrit, jetant des regards inquisiteurs à son père.

Il découvrit une chevalière, ornée d'une pierre grisâtre. 

-" Portes-la toujours. Tu seras protégé. Et tes pouvoirs amplifiés.

Il passa la chevalière à son doigt et remercia son père.

-" Remontons à présent. Il est temps.

Lucius se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Drago regarda une dernière fois la salle et le suivit.

-" Drago, tu pourras prendre le livre des Malefoy, et l'étudier attentivement. J'espère que tu pourras y apporter ta contribution.

Drago resta stoïque. Le livre des Malefoy ? Son père lui demandait de l'étudier ?

Après toutes les tentatives qu'il avait faites pour pouvoir s'en approcher … Le jour tant attendu était arrivé.

Lucius se retourna vers son fils et lui donna la chaîne en or qu'il portait précautionneusement autour de son cou, à l'abri des vols. Le livre est dans le coffre, derrière la tenture centrale de la chambre ronde. Prend le et rejoins-moi dans ta chambre, nous transplanerons pour Sofia dès ton arrivée.

Drago pris la clé que son père lui tendait et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se situait le dit coffre.

Il souleva la tenture et découvrit un petit coffre. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure. Le petit déclic qu'il entendit lorsqu'il tourna la clé lui indiqua que le coffre était ouvert. Il tourna la poignée et découvrit un épais livre relié de cuir noir. L'écusson de sa famille était apposé à la couverture. Il s'en saisit fébrilement. Enfin, il allait découvrir le livre des Malfoy. Il referma le coffre rapidement et monta précipitamment retrouver son père. Il était temps de partir pour Sofia, il étudierait le livre là-bas.


End file.
